season five for code lyoko
by soulcontrol
Summary: For lyoko lovers i've created a season five you do not have to read chap. 3 filler the arc for this season is getting the 10 elements from lyoko beacuse if Xana gets them he could destroy that sector and lyoko and some romances
1. 96 BACK ON LYOKO?

Back on LYOKO!?

Disclaimer: I do not own pit or lyoko

For more info on Pit search super smash brawl, for images of how they look go to they are clssified as "pit and "Pokemon trainer" and as you will learn Kevin can use more that the 3 they supply

Also Pit and Kevin are twins, brown hair about 4'9 only difference Pit blue eyes Kevin brown eyes

In the factory…

"Come on we have to finish and test the program!" Pit shouted at Kevin.

"You're not the one who's programming it!" Kevin shouted back, "And… Finished! Pit stand over there" He pointed to the other side of the supercomputer.

"Ok." Pit said walking over.

"Portal open!" "Wait what you never said anything about a por-" "Enter Pit, Scanning Pit, Lyoko Pit exit, Earth Pit enter!" Kevin said pressing the enter button.

Here are the lyoko theme song lyrics:

_Here we are going far to save all that we __love if we give all that we got__ we will make it through_

_H__ere we are like __stars shining bright on your world today make evil go__away,_

_Code lyoko we'll restart it all, Code lyoko be there when you call Code lyoko we will stand real tall__ Code lyoko stronger after al__l…_

#96 Back to lyoko?

"OK, hey pit… what the heck?" Kevin shouted as he saw his brother in his lyoko form:

"Hey! I thought I was supposed to be on lyoko!" Pit shouted.

"It's ok I just ha-" Kevin said.

"You call this ok? I look like a freak!"

"You don't look totally look like a freak, except for the wings… Anyway I can reverse it before classes start." Kevin said going back to typing on the keyboard, "Portal open! Scan lyoko pit, materialize earth Pit!" Then Pit appeared in human form: White T-shirt, White pants and Nike shoes, Brown locks in place.

"Come on we have to get some sleep." Pit said leaving the factory.

"Yeah let's go." Kevin said leaving the chair.

Around noon…

"OK so we have to round up the lyoko warriors before Xana activates that tower in the Rain sector (A/N: I've added four new sectors to lyoko: Rain sector, Lightning sector, Fire Sector, and the Wind sector) Yeah I'll get Yumi, Ulrich and William while you get Aelita, Odd and Jeremy. Tell them to meet at the park near the big oak tree." Pit said heading over to the dorm to get Odd and Jeremy While Kevin headed over to Yumi and William by the benches.

With Pit…

He headed over to Jeremy's room first before Odd's "Hey Jeremy! Whoa!" Jeremy and Aelita were making out, "Ummm I'll go." He said turning around to leave.

"No it's ok. We're done so what was it you need?" "

Ummm I was wondering if you could tutor me, uhh Aelita I'll need your help too." Pit said.

"Ok we'll help you." Aelita said with a smile as usual.

"Great let me get my things I'll meet you guys in the park big oak tree? Sounds, great bye!" He said slamming the door before they could say anything, "Yes now time to get Odd there." He headed over to Odd's room "Hey Odd can you help me with something?"

"Yeah sure why not?" Odd said.

"Great meet me in the park near the big oak tree."

Over with Kevin…

When he got to the benches it seemed that Yumi, William, and Ulrich were all studying together. 'This'll be easy.' He thought to himself. "Hey need help?"

"Yeah can you help us with our geometry?" Yumi asked.

"Sure I'll help you out after school in the park near the big oak tree."

"Great!" Yumi said leaving for class, with William, Ulrich going to the other side of the school for science.

After school near the big oak tree in the park; Yumi, William, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy all met each other

"Hey guys what'cha doing here?" Odd said being the only one to come alone.

"We're helping Pit." Jeremy said pointing to Aelita and him.

"Really? Kevin's helping us study." Ulrich said.

"Yeah don't you think it's kind of weird? Aren't Kevin and Pit twins?" William pointed out.

"Yeah Pit's also a straight A student why would he need tutoring?" Aelita asked.

Then Pit and Kevin appeared, "Hey we wanted to tell you guys something… We didn't really need you to tutor me." Pit said.

"We figured that out mister straight A's" Yumi said.

"I also had no intentions of helping you guys study but we really need your help with something." Kevin said, "Xana's alive. He's going to activate a tower on lyoko in the rain sector."

"That's impossible. We destroyed him." Jeremy replied with a firm tone

"FALSE!" Kevin shouted, "You only destroyed what traces of Xana that you could find replicas, Monsters at present, ect. But, with the traces you didn't destroy he was able to regenerate himself."

"But we shut down the super calculator." Aelita said in a hurt tone.

"Yes but he retrieved pieces on the network since it's in every computer he could regenerate himself." Pit said.

"Then how will Xana activate the tower the super calculator is turned off." William said.

"Since he's not trapped inside the super calculator he could somehow posses someone without a tower being activated but he or she had to close by, without lyoko towers that person couldn't be Xanafied for long." Jeremy answered.

"Jeremy's right." Kevin said. "We were the ones possessed by Xana but we still are even though we have control of our bodies if he were to tell us to do something we would have to for if we don't we're dead." Pit said. "So please help us!" Kevin said.

"OK we'll help you. However you guys have to update us on the stuff that he's told you to do." Yumi said as the voice of reason.

"Great." Kevin said opening the sewer lead to lyoko going in.

In the factory…

Jeremy virtualizes them: "Transfer Aelita, Transfer Kevin Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, Scanner Kevin, Scanner Aelita virtualization. Transfer Pit Transfer Ulrich Scanner Ulrich Scanner Pit Virtualisation. Transfer William, Transfer Yumi Scanner Yumi Scanner William, Virtualisation.

They all landed in a slightly flooded area with rain falling.

"Does it always rain?" William said holding his sword over his head covering it.

"That's the point of it being called the "Rain sector". Pit said, "Come on the tower's this way." Running south, all following behind.

"Prepare for a fight guys Tarantula's in 3… 2…. 1…" Jeremy said when the tarantulas appeared.

"Be careful they're different this time, the can make a silk web as strong as titanium but Ulrich's and William's swords can break through that was the only problem with them but in the rain sector it's weakened so Yumi, Odd and Pit can break through." Kevin said.

"And what about you what can you do?" Aelita asked.

"I can summon pokemon and use the pokeballs as weapons when there's no pokemon inside it." Kevin said he picked out a pokeball from his backpack and said "Go: Vaporeon!" (A/N unless you're a pokemon freak I'm going to have a lot of pictures here) It appeared shaking it's head, "Vaporeon Hydro pump!" It unleashed a vast amount of Water in a blast to the tarantulas "Yes direct hit!" Kevin said.

"Let's see if they can stand my arrows!" Pit said raising his bow pulling the string a arrow made of light appeared and he fired it again direct hit!

"Energy Field!" Aelita said firing her pink ball of energy completely destroying the third tarantula.

"Laser arrows!" Odd said pulling his arm like a gun while Yumi threw her fans destroying the fourth one as the fifth one hit the fans as well as Yumi "Shield!" Odd said raising his arms in a cross protecting Yumi,

"Thanks, Odd!" Yumi said as her fan went through Odd him getting devirtualized, "Oh no!" Yumi said catching her fans, Odd appearing in the scanner.

"Come on we have to take care of the other tarantulas. Super Sprint!" Ulrich said running up to the tarantula slashing at it soon after the tarantula blew up.

"I'm with you!" William said slashing his big sword in the tarantulas face.

"Yeah we did it!" Ulrich shouted being devirtualized shortly by the last tarantula along with William.

"Yumi, your turn." Kevin said being devirtualized after that.

"Yeah, Pit protect Aelita!" Yumi said, "He Yeah!" (A/N that's what she usually says when she throws her fans right?) Again the tarantula hit it with it's lasers, although Yumi used her telekinesis to use the fans and have them cross over the Xana mark, "Yes come on let's deactivate that tower." As they all ran towards the tower the saw spider webs all around it.

"Great how are we going to get through now?" Aelita said looking for a way around.

"Hello? We're in the rain sector if we were in any different one we'd have no chance but my arrows and Yumi's fan's can cut through." Pit said aiming his arrow at a line of the web.

"Why are you hitting that one?" Yumi asked

"I'm going to hit that one because it's a support line." Pit said shooting his arrow.

"Oh." Yumi said hitting other support lines.

Shortly after they got through Aelita got through to the tower placed her hand on the screen, "Tower deactivated."

They all sighed in relief "Thank god that's over." Ulrich said.

"Yeah." Pit said returning from the scanner, "at least we now have 3 people who can work the super calculator and another two people who can deactivate towers."

"You can deactivate towers?" William said in surprise.


	2. 97 explainations

Back on LYOKO

A/N: I realize that I didn't put an ending to my last chapter so this is to explain it (by the way Sissi is in this episode)

Lyrics to a world without danger by Noam:

_Here we are going far to save all that we love if we give all that we got we will make it through_

_Here we are like stars shining bright on your world today make evil go away,_

_Code lyoko we'll restart it all, Code lyoko be there when you call Code lyoko we will stand real tall Code lyoko stronger after all…_

Previously on code lyoko: "Xana's awakened!" Kevin said, "FALSE!" Kevin shouted, "You only destroyed what traces of Xana that you could find replicas, Monsters at present, ECT. But, with the traces you didn't destroy he was able to regenerate himself.""We have to deactivate that tower!" Pit shouted, "Xana will kill us if we don't do what he says." "You have to update us on everything Xana tells you to do…" Jeremy said.

Episode #97 Explaintions

"Yes we can deactivate towers Xana gave us the keys to lyoko so that we could trick you by activating then deactivating towers." Kevin explained

"Also we're the ones that… program his tarantula's spider web and also he's got new creatures but they can only be used in certain sectors." Pit added.

"Yes and we have to or." He put his finger across his neck then went on, "One of them is the burd (A/N it can also be spelt with an 'E' or 'I' but U is preferred) only used in the wind for if used in any other sector it would blow away its comrades for the strong wings, they are for flying fast in the wind sector because the winds always blow like a tornado only wings of an angel and energy can make through if not you'll be blown away."

"So only Pit and I can get through?" Aelita asked.

"No, not entirely if I send out fairly strong winged pokemon we should be able to survive but Yumi's going to have to use her telekinesis a lot to have our projectiles go through because if she doesn't our projectiles will be sent back and devirtualize us." Pit said

"However, you can't run out of energy points." Kevin said.

"What are energy points?" Odd asked

"Energy points let's you use stuff like Ulrich's triplicate, Odd's time control…" Pit said

"I can control time?" Odd asked amazed at his power.

"Yes but only on lyoko, anyways if you use to much of your energy points you'll get devirtualized but when you defeat an enemy you get some back." Kevin said continuing what his brother was saying.

"I did feel a little weak after I used my telekinesis." Yumi said.

"Hey guys!" Sissi said, "Oh hey pit hey Kevin."

'Great.' Everyone thought.

"Should we tell her?" Kevin whispered to Pit.

"I guess I mean we do need extra help sometimes." Pit whispered back

"Hey Sissi I have a question." Kevin said.

"If you're going to ask me out then, no." Sissi said

"No, it's not that would you… um like to go to lyo-" Kevin said but was cut off by Yumi being the closest to him other then Pit.

"Don't tell her that." Yumi whispered to Kevin.

"But why not."

"Because she said no the first time."

"Let's see if she says yes this time then, Would you like to go to lyoko?" Kevin whispered the first part then said then next.

"What's lyoko?"

"It's a Virtual world the rest of your friends go there." Pit said.

"Oh really? If they're going to, then I will to!" Sissi said in a firm tone.

"OK send me, Sissi, and Aelita in Jeremy." Kevin said standing in the scanner.

"OK, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Kevin, Transfer Sissi Scanner Sissi Scanner Kevin Scanner Aelita Virtualization!" Jeremy said pressing the "Enter" button

They were in the ice sector, Kevin and Aelita were in their usual outfits and Sissi was wearing a tiara in her hair with a pink heart on it she wore a loose T-shirt and Pink heart pants (Pants that have pink heart all over them) (A/N: I know she looks gay but she might come in handy for battle see why…) All of a sudden some Wolves appeared and jump at the three of them,

"Ahh Go, glalie."

"AHH ENERGY FIELD"

"WHAT DO I DO!" Sissi shouted a pink heart was shot at the wolves then they all went to Sissi and laid down on the floor

"Wow Sissi looks like you can shoot out hearts then they are attracted to you, tell them to roll over." Aelita said

"OK roll over." Sissi said in a confused way, then all three of the dogs rolled over showing the Xana mark on their stomachs.

"Great." Kevin said in a cheery tone

They appeared in the scanner room everyone crowded around "How did she look, what's her power, is it useful or not?" Those were the Questions asked.

"She looked ridiculous, she can control Xana's monster when she hits them with a pink heart." Kevin said.

"Hey I thought I looked great in pink!" Sissi said. They all laughed

A/N ok so that's it for now so that's episode 97 Explanations if you think that I should Give Sissi a new power tell me but I'm just going with what she thought might be useful besides she thinks/dreams that she's attractive so I put that on to her lyoko power.


	3. 98 illusions

**Back on LYOKO!?**

A/N: By now I think you noticed that Back on lyoko is the season name other then 'season five' (A/N this is a filler episode which means that other than going to lyoko and returning to the past this has nothing to do with Xana or the show code lyoko)

Disclaimer I do not own Digimon (A/N the reason I say that is because one of Sissi's attacks is a Digimon attack)

Anyways lyrics:

_Here we are going far to save all that we love if we give all that we got we will make it through_

_Here we are like stars shining bright on your world today make evil go away,_

_Code lyoko we'll restart it all, Code lyoko be there when you call Code lyoko we will stand real tall Code lyoko stronger after all…_

Episode #98 Illusions

Everyone was asleep except for Pit and Kevin decoding a message from Xana, he activated a tower. "We have to tell them." Pit said.

"Well we do you get them I'll see what he's up to, when I do I'll be at the factory." Kevin said typing on the keyboard.

"OK." Pit said running out the room.

"OK Xana let's see what you're doing…"

"Odd, Ulrich!" Pit said running into the room.

"What now?" Odd said rubbing his eye.

"Xana's activated a tower!" Pit said.

"What!?" Ulrich shouted.

"Odd you get Aelita, Ulrich you get Yumi I'll get Jeremy and William." Pit said heading for the door.

"Wait what about Sissi and Kevin?" Ulrich said.

"Do you think that Sissi will really want to be up at this time in the morning? Besides Kevin is figuring out what Xana's doing, he said he'll meet up with us in the factory." Pit said heading for Jeremy's room.

"OK Odd let's go!" Ulrich said heading out the dorm.

"Aelita!" Odd shouted in Aelita's room, "Xana's activated a tower!"

"Come let's get the others!" Aelita said.

"Yeah Sissi's across the hall let's go!" Odd said heading out with Aelita.

"Sissi!" Aelita said.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" Sissi shouted.

"We have to get to the factory." Odd said.

"Like this I have to get changed!" Sissi said.

"We don't have time for that!" Aelita said pulling Sissi out of the room with Odd

Ulrich was heading for the factory when he got out his cell phone to get Yumi, "Yumi?" "Yeah." "Get to the factory Xana's activated a tower!" "OK."

"Jeremy we have to get to the factory now!" Pit said.

"Why?" Jeremy said.

"For fun. What do you think?! Xana has activated a tower!" Pit said running out.

"What about the others?"

"Odd and Ulrich got it. Kevin will meet up with us later in the factory. I'll get William you head to the factory."

The sent off in different directions

"William let's go."

"OK but where?"

"WHERE DO YOU THINK TO SCHOOL NOW LET'S GET TO THE FACTORY HURRY UP! Pit said in a hurry

At the factory…

(A/N I'll skip the virtualization process because it's boring and takes a long time to type)

They all appeared in the dessert sector but Aelita thought she was seeing things she saw a count down on everyone's head on lyoko, ' It's nothing Aelita calm down.' She thought to herself

"Krabbes at three o'clock there are nine." Jeremy said.

They too had countdowns but shorter ones then the group one of them was almost zero, then all of a sudden, "Laser arrows!" straight to the one almost zero 3… 2… 1… it was destroyed, she understood it now they were the devirtualization of them and Odd's was almost up.

A laser was shoot at him "NO!" Aelita said forming a shield in front of him as his countdown restarted.

"What was that?" Odd asked.

"I can see your devirtualizations but they restart when you're protected everyone shield Yumi I'm going in! Energy Field!" Aelita said, two Krabbes devirtualized, "HI YA!" was heard and two metal fans were thrown devirtualizing the following Krabbe then Ulrich cut the legs William taking the Xana mark then William cut the legs Ulrich taking the Xana mark devirtualizing the next two Pit then hit one Krabbe with his light arrow devirtualizing it, "PIT!" Aelita said but it was too late he was devirtualized "NO I was too late." She said the others went to comfort her then as their guard was down William and Ulrich were the next victims, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted, as Yumi and Odd were devirtualized next, "Sissi take care of them." Aelita said.

"How I can only put them under my control." Sissi said.

"Not exactly I have created a program for you either they will deduct life points from them of put them under your control from now on Sissi try it." Jeremy said.

"OK The Seven Tiferets! (Her new attack)" Sissi shouted then Seven hearts were formed around a Krabbe and a pink light was shot at it devirtualized. "Sissi…" She got devirtualized by the last Krabbe.

"OH NO! Aelita I'll send in Kevin who just got here! Transport Kevin, Scanner Kevin virtualization!" Jeremy said.

But just as Aelita was devirtualized the countdowns were pasted on to Kevin, "OH NO I'm too late! AH Go Nosepass Rock tomb! (A/N anytime Kevin says, "AHH go if you want to see what is looks like copy paste it on to Google images) It crushed the last Krabbe "OK tower here I come."

"Kevin it turns out the tower has been deactivated but another one has been activated in the forest sector go through a way tower due south." Jeremy said.

"Do you think he can make it?" Yumi said, "I mean all alone by himself?"

"Don't worry he's got his creature things." Jeremy said.

"Haven't you noticed? He can only summon one at a time unless we can create a new program so that he can summon more than one." Pit said.

Jeremy typing trying to scan his last few pokemon he summoned "I'm almost finished, Hey Kevin stop moving for a while."

"Why?" "Because it's hard to scan something when it's moving! AND Finished you can now summon more than one pokemon although it'll take more energy points to summon more."

"OK great." He said heading towards the tower "One tarantula." "Got it GOOO CHARIZARD!" Kevin said, "Houndoom let's go! Fire blast!" They shot it just as the tarantula landed, "OK guys let's go." He climbed onto his Charizard's back and they started to head for the tower he entered when they got there he put his hand on the screen it blinked twice KEVIN then code l-y-o-k-o "Tower deactivated"

A/N that's the end for today hope you liked it I'll include stuff that you want me to just send me a message, review I don't care if you want me to write a chapter based on a idea of yours I will write dedicated to then the screen name you used bye!


	4. 99 Ten Lyoko warriors?

Back on lyoko?!

Anyways lyrics! :

_Here we are going far to save all that we love if we give all that we got we will make it through_

_Here we are like stars shining bright on your world today make evil go away,_

_Code lyoko we'll restart it all, Code lyoko be there when you call Code lyoko we will stand real tall Code lyoko stronger after all…_

Episode #99 TEN LYOKO WARRIORS?

It was snowing and everyone was leaving for Christmas (A/N yea I skipped to Christmas and we were just at UM? Where were we at?) Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, William, Sissi, but Kevin, Pit, and Aelita had nowhere to go so they all stayed at Yumi's house with Hiroki and Johnny (A/N yes I know Johnny most likely has a family BUT I put him there because Yumi has 3 friends so Hiroki must have one too right?)

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama." Kevin said bowing politely.

"What are you doing?" Pit whispered to Kevin

"I'm showing respect towards Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama." Kevin said standing up straightly again.

"Hi mom hi Dad." Yumi said walking past.

"Yumi you should be more like your friend." Mr. Ishiyama said bowing back to Kevin along with Mrs. Ishiyama.

"Whatever, come guys let's go to my room." Yumi said heading to her room(Is her room upstairs or downstairs?)

The 4 of them went to Yumi's room.

"So." Kevin said awkwardly.

"Hey have you noticed that the number of lyoko warriors have been increasing?" Aelita said.

"Oh yeah. First William joins then Pit and Kevin then Sissi, we almost have ten lyoko warriors that go to lyoko it's like next Hiroki and Johnny will join next." Yumi said laughing.

"Join what?" Hiroki said opening the door with Johnny next to him.

"Oh nothing." Pit said closing the door.

"That was close." Kevin said.

"Yeah I guess but remember when they proved themselves in the meteor shower." Aelita said

"We are not putting my brother and his friend in danger." Yumi said firmly.

"But sometimes we do need their help like what if you have to babysit them and we don't have enough lyoko warriors we'd be devirtualized before we can even get close to the tower, at least try to consider it." Kevin said

"Why do you say that?" Yumi said raising an Eyebrow

Kevin bit his lip, "OK fine we'll tell you, as you know only four lyoko warriors are here right? Xana is going to use this opportunity to get what he wants on lyoko. The ten elements."

"My dad told me about them, they are the elements inside the sectors right?"

"Right and the one to prove themselves could harness them and be able to control it. If Xana gets hold of the elements it could be a disaster." Kevin said.

"Problem, with the sectors you've created there is only 9 sectors my Dad told me that there was 10 elements in lyoko." Aelita said.

"There is actually 11 sectors. As you know Xana lived in the 5th sector so we had to remove the element of steel to the desert sector, as you know we have created the rain sector, lightning sector, fire sector, and wind sector, but the last 2 that Franz hopper created we never saw until we were looking for the elements light and darkness are in the Sun and Moon sector." Pit said.

"Yeah how would we prove ourselves?" Yumi said spacing out from the smart lyoko talk.

"By protecting the right element it will give you it's power, then you can use it, the more they trust you with the power they give you the more control you'll have." Kevin said, "Also if you protect that element you can use it to increase the length of you attack like Ulrich's and William's swords or your fans with the right element you can make you weapon sharper and longer."

"OK but what happens if you protect the wrong element but it thinks you're worthy of its power?" Aelita asked.

"OK yeah we don't know that." Pit said.

"But we do know that to stop Xana we have to have 10 people on lyoko." Kevin said

"Yeah but we only have 3 scanners we would have to make 4 Virtualization processes." Aelita said.

"We were working on that we made well actually Kevin made a program so that where ever you are we can transport you to lyoko (See my first chapter)."

"If we don't need vehicles then we can fit five people that way we can make 2 virtualization processes and one portal process. Oh by the way I've created the overship, overscooter, and the oversub. Aelita the overship is for you since the destruction of the skid I've made two vehicles that can go into the digital sea the overship and oversub." Kevin said, they all looked at Yumi

"If it'll help us protect our world then fine we'll let Hiroki and Johnny in." Yumi said in defeat.

"OK Aelita you, me and Kevin will call the others and tell them about the elements and stuff, Yumi you get Hiroki and Johnny to join the gang." Pit said getting out his cell phone.

"OK fine." Yumi said leaving to get Hiroki and Johnny, she bumped into them outside her room, "What did you hear?"

"Everything. We want IN." Hiroki said.

"OK fine I'll tell them that you're in." Yumi said they all went in her room.

"They all know now." Aelita said.

"So do they." Yumi said pushing them in gently.

"Are you willing to help us or not?" Kevin asked.

"We are at any extent." Johnny said.

"Great let's get to the factory so we can store your digital image and create vehicles and see your powers on lyoko." Pit said.

In the factory…

"You guys ready?" Pit asked.

"We're good." Aelita said.

"Remember if any trouble Kevin will send me and Yumi in." Pit said reassuring them.

"OK Kevin do your stuff." Yumi said.

"Right, Transfer Aelita Transfer Hiroki Transfer Johnny Scanner Johnny Scanner Hiroki Scanner Aelita Virtualization." Kevin said virtualizing them to the ice barrier.

"Hey you guys look a little cute." Aelita said, Hiroki was like a little ninja he wore all black only his eyes showing Johnny look like himself "Kevin, can you scan Johnny?"

"OF course Why?"

"Because we're not sure what his power is he looks like himself like he did on earth."

"OK Scan Johnny… OK, yeah OK I've determined his power he can shape-shift into anyone, anything. We can use that." Kevin said.

"That's great So Hiroki you read Manga right?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah of course." Hiroki answered.

"Which Manga do you read the most?"

"Naruto." Hiroki answered again

"OK what's in Naruto?"

"Ninjas"

"If you could would you choose to be a ninja?"

"Yes." He said raising an un-seen eyebrow.

"ok that's your power." Aelita said.

"Oh really? Let's test it out…" He performed a few hand signs and said out loud, "FIRE ELEMENT STYLE: FORREST FIRE JUSTU!! (A/N if you're a Naruto fan I made that justu up)" He put his hands on the ground and a wall of flame came up and went raging onto the distance.

"Wow that's great!" Aelita said.

"Not so great anymore tarantulas headed your way I'll try to materialize you."

"Don't bother I want to take these guys." Hiroki said forming a few hand signs again but these ones were different from before, "FIRE ELEMENT STYLE DRAGON'S FIRE JUSTU!" He said blowing out flames from his mouth destroying two of the tarantulas.

"OK then." Johnny said turning into Kimimaro (character in Naruto), "Let's destroy them!" He said taking out one of his back bones (The hardest one not sure what it's called) and forming it like a sword stabbing the tarantula in the Xana mark

"Energy Fi-" Aelita was devirtualized by the last tarantula

"Where, where did she go?" Hiroki said in a scared voice

"Don't worry she's here on Earth So still don't want help?"

"Go send in Yumi and your brother." Hiroki said.

"OK guys Yumi and Pit should be there soon." They appeared right after that, "Hi Ya!" Yumi said throwing a fan at the last tarantula.

"Wow you throw fans I'm so scared." Hiroki said.

"You were before we got here." Yumi said catching her fan.

"Hey don't use the past against me" Hiroki said.

"We live for the past." Yumi said walking off with Pit beside her.

"Come on let's go." Hiroki said pushing 'Kimimaro'.

"Alright I'm going." He said walking towards Yumi and Pit just standing there

"So are you going to bring us in or not?" Yumi said.

"NO you guys are so close to the ice element do you want to give up?" Kevin said typing on the keyboard.

"I guess not." Yumi said, "But where is it? We don't see any mystical ice around here."

"That's just it you can't see it until it decides to give its power."

"So then how do we get it?" Yumi said.

"You have to prove yourself."

"How there is nothing to prove out here."

"Maybe if you're the last one on lyoko and defeat a lot of monsters it'll think that you're worthy of its power."

"How?" Pit asked.

"Here's your how look up."

"What's up th- AH" Pit said ducking from the hornets.

"Hi Ya!" Yumi said but it missed and she was hit by 2 lasers

"Yumi be careful you only have 60 life points left."

"Just great, HI YA" Again they missed and she was hit by 2 lasers.

"Only at 20 life points."

"Thanks for the good news if you have any bad news just tell us." Yumi said

"OK the last one that defeat the hornets will most likely get the element of fire."

"Grea-" Yumi was Hit with another laser.

"Great." He said pulling an arrow out and aiming at a hornet, "Yes!" he said in success. He was shot by 5 lasers being devirtualized

"OK Johnny it's up to us now. WIND ELEMENT STYLE: RAGIND WINDS!" He said blowing the hornets away.

"OK now Johnny."

"Right." He said jumping into the winds turning into a giant throwing star hitting all of them except one of the hornets shot by a laser by the last one devirtualized him

"NO, Aelita send me in." Kevin said running down.

"OK, Transfer Kevin Scanner Kevin, Virtualization."

"Hey Hiroki." Kevin said.

"Oh Hi."

"OK let's go houndoom!" Kevin said throwing his pokeball

"OH that's cool you can summon pokemon!"

"I wish I could do that…"

"But you can summon a certain animal you're a NARUTO ninja remember?"

"OH yeah."

"HOUM!" Houndoom growled at the last hornet.

"OK is this over we kind of have a world to save."

"Yeah,FIRE ELEMENT STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL !"

"HOUNDOOM Fire BLAST." The 2 fires fused together and nearly melting half the sector.

"YEAH!" They said.

"OK I've had enough of this."

"So ha-" Kevin said being devirtualized by a Krabe.

"OH COME ON!"

"Hiroki be careful you're almost out of energy points."

"What's that?"

"Tell him… it's like… chakra." Kevin said climbing the ladder

"It's like chakra, Hiroki, CHAKRA." Yumi shouted at her brother

"Oh ok But I still have enough for this: Ninja art: chakra shield justu!" Hiroki said having a light blue form of matter cover his body he formed his left arm into a sword and cut of the Krabes front legs the attacking the Xana mark.

"Hiroki something is headed towards you."

"Is it another Monster?"

"No it says ice… element?!" Aelita said, "You're the first in our group to receive an element."

A/N end of episode! What? You want to find out what happens next? Well then wait a few days I'll post it soon!


	5. 100 earth element

Back on LYOKO!?

Lyrics!:

_Here we are going far to save all that we love if we give all that we got we will make it through_

_Here we are like stars shining bright on your world today make evil go away,_

_Code lyoko we'll restart it all, Code lyoko be there when you call Code lyoko we will stand real tall Code lyoko stronger after all…_

Episode # 100 earth element part 1…

After the Christmas break

"Hi guys!" Yumi said with Hiroki beside her.

"Hey guys, our group has gotten pretty big if you haven't noticed. The others are getting suspicious, I mean Mr. Delmas and the other teachers, I mean 2, 10th graders, 7 9th graders, one 8th grader, and a 5th grader. If you saw that wouldn't you be surprised?" Jeremy pointed out as they all arrived near the benches.

"I guess but what's wrong with a big group of friends?" Odd said holding his arms out for a group hug jokingly.

"The problem is that we're all different grades and there is 11 of us." Jeremy said.

"So a lot of people in high school have lots of friends." William said.

"Yeah but usually they don't include family or family friends." Kevin said.

"You're taking his side?" Yumi asked.

"I guess, I mean I think that we should act normally you know, break off into smaller groups each group having one person how can deactivate towers and work the super computer." Kevin said.

"That does make sense but that means that me, Aelita, and Kevin will have to be in separate groups the one with Jeremy will have the best chance of making it on lyoko." Pit said.

"Why?" Sissi said.

"Because the people who can deactivate towers work the super computer so the one that does have Jeremy will have monster warnings, dangers, you know the works?" Pit said.

"OK so we have to break off into 3 groups of about 3 to 4." Kevin said, "Aelita, me and Pit will be the team captains. Who wants be in which group?" They all said stuff like, "I want to with (insert name here) or I think that s/he shouldn't be with me" and stuff like that

"OK, OK looks like we'll have to choose who's in which group." Pit said.

"Ulrich you're with me." Kevin said.

"OK Jeremy you're with me." Aelita said.

"Uh, Odd you're with me."

"William." Kevin said.

"Johnny." Aelita said.

"Please pick Yumi." Johnny muttered quietly.

"Sissi." Pit said.

"Yumi."

"Hiroki looks like you're with us." Aelita said.

"OK now we can't look that suspicious." Jeremy said.

"Yeah what can possibly go wrong?" Ulrich said in a sarcastic tone as he headed for the wreck room with Yumi, William and Kevin

Aelita, Jeremy, Johnny, and Hiroki left to meet in the 'quad'

As the rest of them stayed in at the benches

(A/N I've chosen 3 various hangouts of the group.)

"I liked things better as one big group." Ulrich said.

"Yeah me too but our group got to big so we had to break it up." Kevin said.

"I wonder if since one half of our group is in the same grade and the other half is in another group, what would happen if Kevin didn't make it to the factory?" William asked.

"Well since Ulrich and I are in the same grade it would be his job to get me to the factory as it is Jeremy for Aelita and Sissi and Odd for Pit." Kevin said, "but even though we're in separate groups most of our time table are the same so as long as either Me Pit or Aelita gets out then it's fine. I also think that with Aelita's and Jeremy's help we can create a program that lets us use our powers on earth we just need to find the right codes and weapons."

"How do you do that?" Yumi asked.

"We since You guys use weapons if you guys can find the exact same thing we can put them into the scanners and then they will have almost the exact same effect and powers on lyoko or when you're devirtualized we could activate the program so that your weapons and powers comes to earth with you."

"What if something goes wrong?" Ulrich asked.

"Either you looks as you do on lyoko or we have the wrong code and you have someone else's power and weapons." Kevin said.

"And if you have the wrong program?" William asked in a nervous tone.

"Then if worse comes to worse you can't go back to lyoko, or you'll dis..appear" Kevin said slightly hesitating when he said disappear

"Can you try out on someone that's not a lyoko warrior?" Ulrich asked.

"Unless you want giant monsters roaming town I suggest no." Kevin said.

"what if you get someone that wouldn't mind?" William said.

"Like?" Kevin asked

"What about Jim?" Yumi asked

"Our gym teacher?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah he's helped us before." Yumi said.

"He did didn't he." Ulrich said.

"And you want him in on our secret?" William asked

"Well what if we erase his memory?" Ulrich said.

"Can't Even if we did a return to the past he would remember if you're transferred to lyoko you will remember everything that has happened." Kevin said.

"Oh yeah." Yumi said as she remembered what happened to William.

"So then how do try out this program without damaging the lyoko warriors?" William said

"If me or Pit do it and we go missing Xana will come to find us. Where ever we are back in time, on the network on lyoko ect." Kevin said.

"so then you're saying that you or Pit should do it?" Yumi said

"Well in a wa-" they bell rung cutting Kevin off

"Well good luck on science will miss Hertz." William said

"Have good luck in math." Kevin said heading off to school with Ulrich.

"So a diffusion is when a place has more cells then one place and them they transfer some cells to the place with less cells. Now a Prokaryote cell is for unicell organisms such as?"

"Bacteria." Kevin said

"Good now another one is-"

"Archaea."

"Very good Pit." She went on as Jeremy's super scan went off.

"What is it Jeremy?" Aelita asked over his shoulder

"Xana's activated a tower."

"OK Pit your crew will go."

"Got it Odd, Sissi we have to go, Um Ms. Hertz may I go to the washroom?" Pit said.

"May I go with him?" Odd said standing up as well.

"Oh all right but no dilly-dallying."

"Um Ms. Hertz may I go to the Infirmary?" Sissi said.

"OK."

"I'll take her Ms. Hertz." Aelita said.

"All right but the four of you better hurry up." She said as the left the room

"OK now since there is only four of us that should be enough right?" Odd said running with the rest of them.

"Yeah that should be let's not disrupt the other classes Aelita you send us to lyoko if I'm devirtualized then I'll send you in I you're devirtualized then we'll have to get Kevin out of that class room." Pit said opening the sewage drain.

"Great." Aelita said climbing down.

They got to the factory…

"Do you know the attack?" odd said.

"No we better not find out. Aelita send us in."

"Ok Transfer Odd Transfer Pit Transfer Sissi Scanner Sissi Scanner Pit Scanner Odd Virtualization!" Aelita said pressing down on the enter button.

"OK Aelita we're here on the Mountain sector where is the tower?"

"I don't know it's somewhere here… Oh it's North of your position." Aelita said.

"OK we see it now. Why do think that Xana would attack and not, um attack?" Pit asked.

"To get the Earth element." Aelita said

"Oh OK we have to get that tower." Pit said spreading his wings flying there.

"Odd here's your overboard, Sissi your overscooter." it was a regular scooter, flat 2 wheels the breaks on top of the back wheel.

"I'm supposed to ride that?" Sissi said in disgust.

"Just get on it." Aelita said.

"Ok fine." She said holding the handle bars she rode like a regular scooter using one foot to pedal, Why is it called the over scooter now?"

"Go fast then press on the breaks."

"OK." She pressed as hard as she could the pressed on the breaks tilting her back she went into the air her wheels disappeared then rockets formed at the back she went faster to catch up to Odd and Pit who were way ahead of her.

When she caught up they were at the tower but 3 Krabes were there, "The seven Tiferets!" seven hearts formed around one Krabe and fired that pink laser and destroyed the Krabe, "Yeah the seven tifer-" she fell as her overscooter was shot by the laser then to make matters worse she landed under a Krabe it opened it's under belly and fired it's attack that devirtualized Sissi, "Shoot. Laser arrow!" It hit the 2nd Krabe on the Xana mark devirtualizing it.

"Nice sho-" Pit said his wings were hit he fell down towards the digital sea, "NO! Laser Arrow!" It hit Pit right in the stomach but he was devirtualized before he hit the digital sea.

"Aelita start a self-virtualization. AHH Shield! " Odd said holding up his arms

"Right!" She said typing on the keyboard.

She entered the scanner room into a scanner just as it closed.

she was just where Sissi was devirtualized, "Energy Field!" It completely covered the Krabe before destroying it.

"Great come let's get to the tower." Odd said heading for the glowing red tower.

"Do you here that buzzing sound?" Aelita said.

"OH no hornets." Odd said aiming at where the sound was coming from, "Aelita get on the overboard." He said landing it on the ground next to Aelita She climbed and held out a hand containing an energy ball waiting for the hornets to show when they did, "Energy field!" She shot two, devirtualizing 2 of the 6 there, she was shot off of the overboard, "On no not again! LASER ARROW!" he said aiming at her it her in the leg devirtualizing her before she hit the digital sea "Pit get Kevin over here. Laser arrow! Now! Laser arrow! Quickly LASER ARROWS!" the arrows were shot hitting 3 of the final four only on was left but it was shooting poison from its proboscis some landed on odd's overboard slowly devirtualizing it he got to the ground before it was completely destroyed, "Is he here yet?" Odd asked focusing his energy points through his body starting to slow down time on lyoko, "Odd do you know why the hornet is moving slower?"

"Yeah I stopped time."

"Well hurry up you're almost out of energy."

"OK Laser arrow!" He restarted time on lyoko as his arrow hit the Xana mark, "Yes!" He said he headed for the tower, "So is Kevin here yet?" "Not yet. But something is headed your way. It's the Earth spirit."

"That's great so that means that my attacks will strengthen right?"

"Not only that now you can deactivate towers in the mountain sector!" Pit said.

"Yes!" Odd said as the glowing spirit went over Odd and he heard, "Odd Della Robbia, you have proven yourself in the mountain sector I give my earth powers."

"OK Odd get to the tower."

"Right!" He said he ran into the tower put his paw (Lol) on the screen Odd code earth

A/N that's it! Yea it says code earth but that's because it's the earth element that allows him to do that so it says code earth by the way I limited my chapters to 2000 words only.


	6. 101 lost lyoko elements

Back on lyoko

Disclaimer: again I do not own, pokemon, or code lyoko, or the idea of waterbenders only the ideas of the lyoko elements

Also would any of you mind voting on my poll?

Lyrics!:

_Here we are going far to save all that we love if we give all that we got we will make it through_

_Here we are like stars shining bright on your world today make evil go away,_

_Code lyoko we'll restart it all, Code lyoko be there when you call Code lyoko we will stand real tall Code lyoko stronger after all…_

Episode 101 lost lyoko…

The whole group gathered around and on the benches, "OK, so we have two lyoko elements; ice, and earth which Hiroki and Odd have." Jeremy said

"OK but that's still not enough Xana could take over the over the eight remaining; Steel which is in the dessert sector, Water which is in the Rain sector, Fire in the fire sector, Wind in the Windy sector, Lightning in the thunder sector, Wood in the forest sector, Light in the sun sector, and darkness in the moon sector by the way we still haven't explored the fire, windy, thunder, sun or moon sectors yet, how could we get the elements if we don't know it inside out?" Aelita said.

"This might be our chance to explore them…" Pit said, "Xana is activating towers in the, Ice, Thunder, and forest sectors, Ulrich, William, Yumi, and Kevin should go to the thunder sector since your attacks are stronger there, Hiroki, Johnny, and Aelita go to the Ice sector since Johnny has the ice element, that means that me, Odd and Sissi will be going to the Forest sector."

"Hmm." Kevin said, "Guys this is the perfect time to use it."

"Yeah I guess it is all of us are going to lyoko so I can use it." Jeremy said as a reply.

"Yeah it is however we are going to have to perfect it!" Aelita said Happily.

"What is 'IT!?" Odd said extremely confused by it (lol)

"Oh Aelita, Jeremy, and Kevin have been working on a program that lets us use our weapons, and powers on earth." Ulrich said

"True but we kind of have a problem…" Kevin said losing his train of thought.

"What is it?" Yumi asked wondering, "You didn't mention a problem in our chats."

"Just to test, since Sissi, Hiroki, and Johnny have powers instead of weapon's we should test it on them" Kevin said.

"Why don't you try it on Aelita, she only has powers too." Hiroki asked.

"Because in case there was a problem we need an extra brain to figure it out." Jeremy said.

"Oh wow that makes me feel so smart." Sissi said sarcastically.

"Well you're not smart in computers." Aelita said trying not to say she's stupid.

"What are you talking about?!" Hiroki said laughing, "She's not smart in anything."

"Hiroki be quiet." Yumi said demandingly

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't you'll be our test dummy." Yumi said.

"You can't make me do anything." He said crossing his arms.

"Sure we can't" Pit said sarcastically.

Later on Saturday…

"OK Xana's Attacking let's go!" Jeremy said (again skipping the virtualization process)

William, Ulrich, Yumi, and Kevin were first being virtualized into the thunder sector, the ground were clouds and flashes of lightning and sounds of thunder filled the air, they were virtualized with an grey sphere, "Jeremy what that grey sphere?" Kevin asked.

"It's my marabounta." Jeremy said. (A/N for more info. On the original marabounta see episode 36 Marabounta), "But it's purpose is different… it's supposed to destroy humanoid creatures, including you RUN!" Jeremy yelled at them.

" OK we're running but it's not reproducing itself."Ulrich said," What's going on?"

"I don't know… OH NO!" Jeremy yelled again.

"What is it this time?" Yumi asked.

"It's in all three of the sectors. In the Ice, and Forest sectors as well, Aelita created some distance between the Marabounta, her, Hiroki, and Johnny. Pit, Odd and Sissi are trying to do the same, you should too." Jeremy said.

"How do we do that?" William asked.

"Like this," HE took out a pokeball, "GO HOUNDOOM, CHARIZARD, TYPHLOSION, BLAZIKEN, AND INFENAPE! Quickly flamethrower on the clouds!" The flames went right through the clouds creating a distance between the lyoko warriors and the Marabounta, "IT looks like we're safe here."

"Except for that!" Ulrich said pointing out the Scyphozoa (A/N for those of you confused it's the thing that always tries to take Aelita's memory.)

"HI YA!" Yumi shouted throwing her fans at its tentacles, cutting most of them, William cutting of the rest, Ulrich then stabbed it in the Xana mark, it exploded.

"Yes we destroyed the scyphozoa!" Ulrich said.

"If we destroyed it then what's that taking Kevin's memory?" William said pointing to it.

"It's not taking his memory he's being put under Xana's control." Yumi said, "HI YA!"

"Jeremy our vehicles!" Ulrich said.

"Right, Your overwing, and Overbike."

"William climb on." Yumi said.

"Let's go!" Ulrich said starting his engines and going off.

"HE YA!" Ulrich said, slashing the tentacles holding Kevin then being held up the tentacles he didn't destroy, "Kevin run…" He said before being covered in the red aura.

"HI YA!" Yumi's fan cut off the remaining tentacles, "Yes! Wait what's wrong with this picture, Ulrich, and Kevin standing straight after being under the aura of the scyphozoa?"

"OH NO!" Jeremy shouted.

"What now Jeremy?" William asked.

"Pit, Sissi, Aelita, and Hiroki have also been possessed. The Marabounta was a distraction while the scyphozoa got to travel through the sectors possessing two lyoko warriors of each group!" Jeremy said.

"Wait, Jeremy what happened?" William asked, "Kevin and Ulrich, along with Kevin's pokemon just turned into white dust."

"They all went to the fifth sector!" Jeremy said, "Get to the edge of the sector I'll send you there too."

A few seconds later… Odd, Johnny, Yumi and William appeared in the arena

"Hey what happened?" Yumi asked Odd.

"Well the scyphozoa got to Pit while me and Sissi tried to stop the marabounta, then Sissi used her attack got up close to it then after a while I noticed it I attacked the brain part then it just disappeared."

"Same thing here except that it attacked Hiroki first then Aelita went to save him."

"OK come on we have to get to them." Yumi said.

"Wait guys they're being held at the core. Get there quickly!" Jeremy said.

"We'd love to but there's no transportation." Yumi said.

"Hello? I can turn into anything, Teleportation wizard coming up!" Johnny said turning into a wizard then they teleported to inside the dome where the rest of them were attacking the core.

"Ahh, HI YA!" Yumi said, Her fans went straight through Sissi who was apparently doing the most damage.

"NOW!" Jeremy said pressing the enter button, as soon as, Sissi got devirtualized, hoping that the program would work.

When she got into the scanner room Jeremy was there to check on Sissi, "Sissi are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm ok, but what was that thing that attacked us?"

"The scyphozoa, don't go close to it though."

"Learned that the hard way didn't I?" Sissi said fainting shortly after, Jeremy dragged her to the elevator, bringing her to the computer room.

"Guys, they will faint as soon as they get back to earth." Jeremy said.

"That's great. We still have to take care of Pit, Aelita, and Kevin, with all of the pokemon, It'll take a while to get through to Kevin with the 5 pokemon he has out, they keep using protect and detect dodging, and blocking all of our attacks, go get, Hiroki, and Ulrich, HI YA!" Yumi said.

"Gotch ya!" Jeremy said running to the scanner room.

"TYPHLOSION PROTECT!" Kevin said in a Xanafied voice, Typhlosion, created a wall of mental energy blocking the fans, "NOW Fire blast!"

"Earth shield!" Odd said he put both of his paws(again lol) on the floor of the fifth sector then some of the floor created a wall between the Xanafied lyoko warriors and the non-Xanafied lyoko warriors.

"OK guys what do we do, we can't take out Typhlosion with its protect, or Infernape with its detect." William asked.

"Hello? Does, Shape Shifter change anything?" Johnny asked turning into swellow flying over the wall then changed into Blastiose, using hydro cannon covering the floor with water then turning into Milotic, (useless on land but in water is the god of all pokemon using attacks like hydro pump, aqua ring) Johnny used ice beam to freeze the water around the Xanafied lyoko warriors, He then turned into a water bender using the water around him he whipped all three of them with the water devirtualizing them, "Yeah!" shortly after he was devirtualized by a houndoom.

"OH NO! That sounded like he was devirtualized. Odd what do we do now?!" Yumi asked in panic.

"Yumi it's OK we're going to fight them."

"How The only way is to go above this wall or go through it, but we don't have the powers or muscle to!" Yumi said in a whiney voice.

"Maybe we could get the pokemon to us before the destroy the core."

"OK listening but how?" William asked.

"We talk trash to them saying that they can't get us." Odd said, shortly after the pokemon came the wall with a big bang.

"HI YA!" it went right through the Typhlosion, as the blaziken and Infernape went after William, While Houndoom and Charizard went after Odd and Yumi.

Blaziken went next, followed by Charizard, then Infernape last was Houndoom who devirtualized, Both Yumi and William leaving Odd to deal with it, "Laser arrows!." He aimed his arm at houndoom's mouth devirtualizing it.

"YES! Jeremy bring me home!" Odd said happily

"I'd love to but the scyphozoa is on your tail and somehow it's blocking the codes for the materialization program. I'll try to find a way around it." Jeremy said.

"Try … reversing… the… virtualizati… on… pro… gram." Kevin said weakly stuttering along the (hello my name is Mr. Obvious)

"Ok I'll try. De-transport Odd, De-scan Odd, Devirtualization!" Jeremy said pressing the enter Key.

"OK Jeremy I love the insanity but, WHY AM I STILL ON LYOKO AH LASER ARROW!" Odd said running away from the scyphozoa.

"OK you're almost in the arena once you're there I'll activate the scipio code." Jeremy said

"Great!" Odd said running faster towards the arena, once he got there Jeremy activated the code and the transporter orb got Odd to the forest sector, where apparently 2 megatanks were waiting charging for fire, "AH, Laser Arrow!" devirtualizing one of them then the fire of the one left completely went through the tree beside Odd as his arrow created enough momentum being made of earth to bounce of the first and turn the second one.

"Jeremy bring me my overboard."

"Got it I'll also put some of the other vehicles on it so that it's faster." Jeremy said.

"You can do that?"

"Yes I can now behold your overbikeboardsub." Jeremy said.

The overbikeboardsub had the wheel of Ulrich's Overbike so that Odd could go on land and the cover of the oversub so that he was protected. All of it on/under his usual overboard.

"How will this help?" Odd asked confused

"It will the cover off the oversub can withstand the pressure of digital sea do now how much pressure that is? And the Wheel of the Overbike can split the wind so that your ride isn't bumpy and then you stand on the overboard now hop on!" Jeremy said.

"Ok." Odd said as the cover opened up so that he could get in, "Laser arrow!" He said as the cover opened again so that the arrow could get through (just like the megatanks it opens for an attack then closes after that) Then the megatanks attack shattered Odd's arrow but only bounced off of the oversub's cover then bounced off of the megatanks casing.

"Jeremy what do I do our attacks keep bouncing off of the casings we have." Odd said

"Try luring it to the digital sea."

"Great IdeAHHHHHHHHH!" Odd said screaming as the megatank ran over his overbikeboardsub devirtualizing him.

Everyone gathered around the scanner room for it was a while after everyone was knocked out, "Guys why do I feel a whole lot different?" Odd asked.

"I don't know stay there I'll scan you." Jeremy said as he Kevin and Aelita went back to the computer room.

"OK Scanner Odd." Jeremy said.

"OK here is his lyoko form and his human form." Kevin said pointing at the screen. "Wait move over Jeremy." Kevin said as he took a seat, "There Xana took the Earth element wait let's scan Xana, he accidentally left some traces on Odd's lyoko form." Typing on the keyboard look at all of the scan's and angles , "There must've been a reason for him just wanting to take the earth element."

"THERE!" Aelita shouted pointing to an angle of the trace, "Kevin move over I know more about Xana then you do."

"What I've been under control of him, I may have only known for a short time but I know most of his trick."

"That's the thing." Aelita said still typing, "You only know most of them we know all of them."

"But we tell you how to counter them."

"But you didn't tell us he was going to take over our lyoko forms, and take the Earth element!" Aelita said still typing but it was getting louder and louder.

"Wow talk about your angry parents." Ulrich said the rest of them laughed quietly.

"But I know that he was trying to take yours, mine, and Pit's qualities on lyoko I know that Pit and I will get the strongest elements but last, I also know that if the others didn't try to interfere we wouldn't be able to go back to lyoko, I know that he took the Ice element from Hiroki, I know that there is more than one scyphozoa, I know that if a lyoko element goes to Xana the sector will go into the digital sea but the towers can still be activated that's why I created the oversub, that's why I told Jeremy that he can merge all or some of the vehicles together, that's why I told the others to interfere that's why I enhanced our defense on lyoko that's why I wanted Hiroki, Johnny, and Sissi to join! But now I see that You think I'm useless so I guess that means I can leave the group GOOD DAY! " Kevin said getting louder and louder every time leaving after saying so.

"Is he really leaving our group?" (Insert name here) said.

Next time on code lyoko: "Kevin we really need your help, not Jeremy's, not Pit's, not mine, Yours, you are the only one who knows more about lyoko and Xana then I do." Aelita said trying to get him back.

"I thought you said you know all of his tricks." Kevin said walking away from the hurt Aelita

Next time: lost friend or lost warrior

A/N: I know I went way over the limit of 2000 words this chap. But that's because I had to make up for the past two weeks I haven't uploaded anything


	7. 102 lost friend or lost warrior?

Back on lyoko!

A/N sorry for missing out on the dessert sector burgessa the element Is steel read chap. 4, episode 99 TEN LYOKO WARRIORS? To see why it's in the dessert sector. Also I think I will change it

Lyrics:

_Here we are going far to save all that we love if we give all that we got we will make it through_

_Here we are like stars shining bright on your world today make evil go away,_

_Code lyoko we'll restart it all, Code lyoko be there when you call Code lyoko we will stand real tall Code lyoko stronger after all…_

Episode 102 lost friend or lost warrior

"Hey Kevin are you really leaving the lyoko group?" Pit asked in there room.

"Yes, Aelita thinks I'm useless so I'm going to have no take on the group."

"So this is Aelita's fault?" Pit asked curiously.

"Partly, also Xana's." Kevin said pushing aside his homework that he just finished.

"OK how?"

"Oh well you see if Xana didn't take control over us we wouldn't be in this mess, we wouldn't have gone to lyoko, we wouldn't be designing a program for him to be on lyoko which by the way I deleted." Kevin said.

"Oh now I see what your- WHAT? You deleted that program?" Pit said in panic.

"Yeah I deleted it when I quit." Kevin said

"WHY?"

"I already said I don't want any part in this thing. So I deleted it and I cut off Xana from us."

"Really? How did you do that?"

"Did you feel something leave you?"

"What do you mean by 'leave'?"

"You know like a part of you like something being deleted from you." Kevin said

"Yeah why?" Pit asked.

"That was Xana leaving you." Kevin said.

"OK does that mean I don't have to go to lyoko anymore?" Pit asked.

"Only if you want to."

"Oh if it's ok with you I'm going to stay with them protecting lyoko."

"It's not up to me but you can stay." Kevin said.

"OK are you sure you're OK with this?" Pit asked.

"Yes I'm sure I am."

Monday…

"So Kevin really left this group?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah he said it's was partly Xana partly Aelita." Pit said sadly.

"He said it was partly my… fault?" Aelita said slowing down her sentence.

"He said that you said he was useless, or I think that that's what he inferred when you were having your mommy daddy fight." Everyone but Aelita and Jeremy laughed.

"Sorry Aelita." Odd said apologizing for laughing.

"It's OK I guess we all needed a laugh since that fight." Aelita said.

"Well Xana won't be able to do much to me Kevin anymore, he deleted the traces he left on us that Xana used to control us on Earth."

After school…

"Guys we have to get to the factory Xana's attacking." Jeremy said.

"I'll get Kevin." Aelita said.

"Why he said he doesn't want to be a part of lyoko anymore." Pit said.

"Well maybe if I apologize he'll understand." Aelita said.

"Just come with us if we need any help then we can try to got him to the factory." Pit said.

"OK." Aelita said, running off with The rest of the crew.

Factory time!

"OK guys here we go!" Jeremy said (Again skipping virtualization process)

They all appeared in the fire sector.

Along with two volkanoids.

"Guys only Ulrich's triplicate can penetrate the shield that it has." Jeremy said.

"OK Ulrich Do your thing." Odd said stepping back with the rest of the group.

Ulrich concentrated, "TRIPLICATE!" both of his clones made two more then the seven of them attacked the volkanoids and destroyed them both.

"OK let's move." Yumi said running forward.

"Yeah." Ulrich said running forward as well.

"Jeremy anything on your end?" Pit asked.

"NO why?" He replied.

"Because there's something happening on our side." Pit said, as a black smoke appeared, forming a human such as the men in black (See "Aelita" episode 57)

"What?"

"Xana."

"I know that He's the reason we're here in the sector."

"NO it's Xana he's here to fight us." Pit said.

"LASER ARROW!"

In a deep voice, "Odd your arrows have no effect on me for they are useless without your element." He said throwing back the arrow that he caught.

"AHHHHH." Odd said being devirtualized.

Hiroki performed a few hand seals and, "SECRET JUSTU! ICE CLONE JUSTU!" then a few clones made of Ice appeared then one jumped kick Xana the other flipped Xana over then Hiroki performed a few more hand seals, "SECRET JUSTU! ICE BARRIER JUSTU!" then Xana froze there on the ground.

"Come on let's go!" William said running forward past Xana.

When they reached the tower Xana appeared again, "I MUST GET REVENGE…" He brought out some bloks from behind him, "ATTACK MY UGLIES!"

"The Seven tiffer-" Sissi said while a freeze ray was fired at her devirtualizing her.

"OH NO, ENERGY FIELD!" Aelita said shooting out her pink energy fields at the bloks destroying 2 of them, "YES! Let's go aga-" being devirtualized by Xana using the super smoke he gave William.

"NO Aelita!" Pit said aiming his arrow at Xana, it went through him slightly damaging him.

"Pit how dare you betray me…" Xana said turning into smoke covering Pit devirtualizing him.

"Guys stay away from him he'll devirtualize on you contact." Jeremy said.

"We kind of figured that out." Ulrich said, "Super sprint!" He said running up to Xana slashing again and again quickly moving so Xana doesn't touch him.

"GET AWAY!" Xana said sending smoke out then bringing back in taking in Ulrich, William, and Hiroki who only did minor damage each, but then devirtualized them.

"HI YA!" Yumi said then used her telekinesis on the fans making them continuously slashing at Xana.

"ENOUGH!" He said doing the same thing sending out smoke then taking back Yumi seeming to miss Johnny, then devirtualizing her.

"Johnny be careful he still has a lot of life points left also you don't have much life points left, so turn into a magician heal yourself stay at a distance and attack him harshly." Jeremy said warning and advising Johnny, "Aelita go get Kevin he's our last hope if Johnny doesn't make it."

"Right." Aelita said running off to the elevator, She found Kevin near the dorms the sunset falling making the sky a light colour of orange (I'm sorry I felt like adding in the sunset.) She grabbed his arm, "Kevin we really need your help, not Jeremy's, not Pit's, not mine, Yours, you are the only one who knows more about lyoko and Xana then I do." Aelita said trying to get him back.

"I thought you said you know all of his tricks." Kevin said walking away from the hurt Aelita who loosened her grip on his arm.

"No I don't my father may have created Xana but I still don't have enough knowledge to help with the situation, but you do, Kevin please I beg of you help us you're they only one who can." Aelita said tightening her grip again.

"I wouldn't help you even if you bought me off an auction. I still wouldn't, I will not go back on my words, I quit." Kevin said as emotionless as ever yet so harshly.

"Pyrus blast!" Johnny said hitting Xana with all of his fire power.

"STILL NOT ENOUGH!"

"OK then VENTUS TORNADO!" A tornado appeared picking up ashes and fire that was left on the ground by the smoke picking up Xana spreading him out into the Tornado (because he tried to escape by turning into smoke)

"Johnny add attacks Xana is almost down to 20 life points."

"PYRUS SPHERES!" Johnny said as fireballs were shot at the tornado making it bigger with flames, "POISONOUS BLOB!" adding in poison to Xana's pain

"Xana's down to 10 life points 9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 YES! WAIT he's only got 1 life point yet Johnny again!" Jeremy said horrified

"Electrified water!" Johnny said sending water that's electrified at Xana.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh…" Xana said slowing disappearing after the attack.

"Johnny Fire element it's, it's here."

"That's great who's it, Never mind." Johnny said.

"Wait… why is Xana coming back…" Jeremy asked, "Johnny do you have to element?"

"Yeah I do but shouldn't you materialize me?" Johnny asked.

"I'm trying but there's a bug in the program." Jeremy said typing on the keyboard.

"What's the bug?" Aelita asked just appearing from the ladder on the wall

"I don't know but it won't let me materialize Johnny." Jeremy said looking at data.

"Did you look at the bigger picture then the smaller details?" Pit asked.

"What's that mean?" Yumi asked scratching her head.

"I don't know it's something that Kevin would say, then he would explain what it means." Pit said.

"I think it means that you shouldn't look at Johnny's problem look at the materialization program." Ulrich said.

"Wait…" Jeremy said typing at the keyboard, "I got it Johnny run as fast as you can to the edge of the sector."

"Why?" "JUST DO IT!" Jeremy shouted.

"OK." He said turning into Ulrich, "SUPER SPRINT!" once he got there Xana's transporter orb took him to the arena of sector five (A/N fill in the blanks)

"OK now when the door opens run in then when you see monsters take in their attacks." Jeremy said.

"Wait Jeremy then he'll get devirtualized then Xana's attack will still be going." Aelita said.

"That is unless we get Kevin to go to lyoko." Jeremy said.

"How will we do that?" Odd asked, "He already turned down Aelita What makes you think that he will go when another one of us goes."

"He'll go when he's charmed by a certain lady." Jeremy said putting his hands together fingertips touching.

"You mean like…" William said trying to think of someone.

"Sissi." Jeremy said, everyone bursted out laughing.

"Hey what's so funny?" Sissi asked angrily.

"How will Sissi get him here?" Pit asked, "I mean Seriously Jeremy I thought you were smarter than Albert Einstein."

"I am I think that our program worked." Jeremy said.

"You mean like the powers on Earth program?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah I used it when most of you were devirtualized." Jeremy said, "Well actually all of you."

"OK go Sissi get Kevin." William said.

On lyoko…

"Jeremy how much Life points do I have?" Johnny said groaning having lasers rapidly fired at him

"Almost 10."

"OK time to fight back! LASER ARROW!" Johnny said turning into Odd.

"Hey no copying!" Odd said angrily.

At the school…

"Hey Kevin how are you?" Sissi asked.

"I'm fine." He said going back to his book, "What do you want?"

"This." She said shooting out hearts that went over Kevin then he fell over and sat back up, "Now you will go to lyoko and deactivate the tower in the fire sector."

"Ok." Kevin said like a zombie.

(I'm going to skip when they get there and the virtualzation process)

"Kevin Fight the tarantula's then get to the tower." Sissi said.

"Yes master." He said then he kicked one of the tarantula's into the other tarantula's then went into the activated tower deactivating it after that Johnny finally got devirtualized at -20 life points.

Jeremy let out a sigh then put the head set down on the keyboard, "Return to the past now."

"Are you sure you want to stay away from the group?" Pit asked again.

"No without lyoko I would be reading old books about rituals." Kevin said.

"Great." Pit said going to sleep like his brother.

Next time on code lyoko: Change of power;

"Hey what's happening to me?" Kevin asked as he turned invisible.

"You're turning invisible." Pit said.

"I can see that!" Kevin said

"Don't you mean you can't see that?" Odd said laughing.

A/N: I'm sorry if my work has gotten sloppy but if you like it thanks. Also if you think that my work isn't good enough then make your own or say that I should add something anonymous reviews are allowed if you didn't know.


	8. 103 Change of power

Back ON LYOKO!?

A/N: If you are against Kevin changing his power(s) then please vote on my poll, and the majority wins

Lyrics!:

_Here we are going far to save all that we love if we give all that we got we will make it through_

_Here we are like stars shining bright on your world today make evil go away,_

_Code lyoko we'll restart it all, Code lyoko be there when you call Code lyoko we will stand real tall Code lyoko stronger after all…_

Episode 103: Change of power…

Pit woke up, looked at his clock it read 5:AM he looked over to his brothers bed, empty, 'Where is he now.' He thought, 'At 5: AM in the morning.' He walked out of bed wiping his eyes. 'I guess he won't mind if I take his homework." He thought taking Kevin's homework that he put aside the other night, 'Oh great it's algebra, I need SCIENCE!'

"HEY are you trying to take my homework again!?" Kevin said.

"Kevin? Where are you?" Pit said looking everywhere in his room.

"What do you mean 'Where am I?' I'm right here in my bed." Kevin said.

"In your bed? I don't see you…" Pit said.

"What do you mean- AHHHH!" Kevin shouted not seeing himself, "Hey look I'm turning visible again."

"Oh by the way do you have those science notes/paper's." Pit said.

"We don't need that paper until next week." Kevin said.

Later that morning…

"Hey Kevin you going to eat that pancake?" Odd asked.

"Go ahead I don't feel so well." Kevin said putting his hand to his forehead pushing away his brown fringes.

"Are you OK?" Aelita asked.

"No." Kevin said, "Hey what's happening to me!"

"Your turning invisible!" Pit said pointing to his brother.

"I can see that!" Kevin said

"Don't you mean you can't see that?!" Odd said laughing.

"Everyone outside!" Yumi said.

"What's happening?!" Sissi said just showing up, "Hey where's Kevin?"

"I'm right HERE!" He said stomping the ground.

"Don't worry Kevin it'll wear off, it did this morning." Pit said

"Yeah but how long will it take? We don't know when I started turning invisible and we only have half-an-hour to figure it out it's 8:00(A/N I think it starts at 8:30 if you know when it starts please tell me)" Kevin said.

"Hey do you think Xana's doing this? He did it to me before." Aelita said.

"It's possible but are there any activated towers?" William asked Jeremy.

"No, if I could scan Kevin then we could find out how to reverse this, but it could take a while."

"Then make clones so that we can do this!" Kevin said.

At the factory…

"Scanner Kevin!" Jeremy said typing on the keyboard, looking at the screen.

"Hey Jeremy did you find anything yet?" Kevin said climbing up the ladder to the computer room.

"Not yet but I found an unusual signature on your DNA but I can't find what it is." Jeremy said.

"Hey that's a magical signature!" Kevin shouted.

"How do you know it's a magical signature?"

"Because I'm changing my powers for lyoko so I needed a lead on how to change something so I turned to magic." Kevin said.

"Oh OK. Wait, you're changing your powers?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah I figure it'll be better if Xana can't take control over anything and use it against us." Kevin said.

"Oh OK so anyways by analyzing this signature I've come to a conclusion, this magical signature is messing with your molecular structure therefore causing it to turn invisible but I haven't found a way to reverse the effects yet." Jeremy said

"Then can you find a way to temporarily stop it like say for six hours." Kevin said

"Not sure if what I'm thinking will work may have some good and bad side effects." Jeremy said.

"What side effects?" Kevin said, curiously.

"Well either, 1 you may have some off your DNA taken off of your molecular structure causing it to break down, 2 you'll get new powers based on your different molecular structure, 3 you can't use your powers on Earth, 4-" Jeremy said.

"What's with all these side effects anyways?" Kevin said.

"Because without them we wouldn't be able to come to a decision that's right and won't have a bad side anyways: 4 you'll lose your magical powers if you have them, and 5 you may be less smart." Jeremy said.

"What's your plan?" Kevin asked.

"Well through the scanner I may be able to take away the magical signature from your DNA." Jeremy said.

"OK well maybe how about you only take a little bit so that I still have magical powers and so that it can't do any damage to me like it is now." Kevin said.

"OK if you want to go with this OK let's do this go to the scanner." Jeremy said setting up the process, "Scanner Kevin, deleting some of magical signature, and finished." Jeremy said with glee.

"Jeremy I feel different more powerful, Jeremy send me to lyoko so I can see if my powers change." Kevin said.

"OK transfer Kevin Scanner Kevin Virtualization!" Jeremy said pressing the enter button, "Kevin you're in the Ice sector there is a lot of targets you can practice on."

"OK hey I look like a wizard." Kevin said looking at himself he had a top hat, a black long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black shiny shoes, "I also look really ridiculous. Could you scan me to see what my new powers are?"

"No. Finding your own powers is half the fun!" Jeremy said.

"Aw c'mon you did it for Hiroki and Johnny!" Kevin said.

"Yes but we were in danger so I had to."

"My arm feels kind of funny." Kevin said reaching into his sleeve he found a small book and on his other sleeve he realized that there was a pouch, "Hmm let's see a book full of words and a pouch full of cards what could I do with these cards?" He took one card, "Hmm it says Ice meaning Ice sector and it has a picture of Hiroki on it, on the back it says, "chant this spell once." OK I'll chant the spell once, "Iceus (Ice-us) Sharpest!" As soon as that happened as few icicles appeared and went flying to nowhere.

"Good Kevin it seems you're getting the hang off your powers. Bad news a tower has been activated I'll call the others you go north, then north west of your position I'm sure there's a teleportation spell in your book if not just run!" Jeremy said, "Yumi?"

"Yeah Jeremy, What? I'll get William you call the others." Yumi said hanging up her cell phone, "William we have to go Xana's attacking."

"Got it, pretend to faint."

"What why?"

"So we can get out of here!" William said.

"Fine." Yumi said putting up her hand, "Mr. Chardin (See episode Temporary Insanity #60) I don't feel so-" Yumi said as she pretended to faint.

"I'll take her to the infirmary Mr. Chardin." William said picking up Yumi out of the class room, "Hey Yumi what about the others?"

"Jeremy's got it and put me down!" Yumi said running towards the oak tree in the park along with William soon joined by The others.

At the factory…

"Hey Ulrich why aren't you guys here?" Jeremy asked.

"We found out what his attack is..." Ulrich said, "Yumi, Odd, Pit, Aelita get to the factory me Hiroki, Johnny, William, and Sissi will stay behind to take care of the Tarantulas." (A/N yes I made Xana Materialize 2 tarantulas so what.)

"What I'd rather lick my shoes then stay here and fight!" Sissi said.

"Fine Then make sure that everyone is safe at school!" William said while trying to push to Tarantula over Hiroki and Johnny who were curled up in a ball behind the Tarantula.

"Are you sure Ulrich?" Yumi shouted.

"Yes we'll be fine well me and William will be Woow(a/n pronounce it as w-oo-w)!" Ulrich said as he dodge an attack by the other Tarantula.

Yumi, Odd, Pit, and Aelita headed off to the factory, "Wait This means that only one scanner will work." Aelita said as they were in the elevator.

"So what at least as long as Pit or you goes first we'll be fine or as long as Kevin is on lyoko we'll be fine." Odd said.

"Great you're here go down to the scanner room, Pit Yumi, Odd go over there I want to try Kevin's program he left on the computer's main frame."

"OK." Aelita said.

"OK ready Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah."

"OK here we go, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization! Portals open scan Pit scan Yumi scan Odd Virtualize pit virtualize Yumi Virtualize Odd! OK guys the tower should just be to the west of your position also if you see a wizard that's Kevin." Jeremy said, "Here are you vehicles."

"Aelita climb aboard unless you'd rather fly like Pit will." Yumi said.

"I'll fly." Aelita said spreading her wings and flying along side with Pit, Odd on her left, Yumi on Pit's right.

"OK We're supposed to see a wizard." Yumi said.

"How come we don't see a black blob of magic around here?" Odd said look around the icy area's of the ice sector.

"Not funny Odd but he has a point how come we don't see any monsters." Pit said speeding up his wings to scout the area, "Hey guys I found the tower! Ahh!" He said as he was knocked against the wall by a hornet.

"PIT! Healus Angelicus(angel-ic-us)!" chanted a voice as a light came over Pit healing him.

"Thanks." Pit said, "Kevin, you look ridiculous." He said laughing.

"I know that and thanks for laughing at the person that healed you." Kevin said.

"Sorry anyway how did you change your power?" Pit asked.

"Oh it turned out that the scrolls that I read left a huge magical signature on me so by taking off the scrolls magical signature I not invisible anymore, BUT some of the magical signature was already infused with my DNA so my powers also changed oh look I have the collection of elements with a picture of the person who gets it, see." Kevin explained/said showing Pit all the cards.

"Cool." He said.

"Orbitus flamus( Orbit-us flame-us)" Kevin shooting a fireball at a few hornets, "Yes strike!"

"Don't you mean home-run?" Pit said while giving a little chucle.

"No I hit all of them so It's a strike you know from bowling?" Kevin said.

"Hey You look like a… um weird person." Yumi said when she saw Kevin everyone let out a laugh.

"So as long as my powers are great who cares." Kevin said.

"True If you can take out a flock of Hornets with one attack it doesn't matter how you look." Pit said.

"Guys hate to break it to you but Ulrich just said that they can't hold on for much longer hurry up and deactivate the tower before they die." Jeremy said.

"Right I'll take us there! Transportus us tous the towerus(transport-us us tous the tower-us)!" Kevin said as they appeared close enough.

"Great let's g-" Odd said as he was devirtualized by a laser

"Oh NO Kevin please tell me that the portal can take Odd back!" Aelita said gripping onto Kevins shoulders shaking him back and forth mercilicly.

"Aelita don't worry my program has no flaws." Kevin said brushing off her hands from his shoulders,

"Guys hurry up!" Jeremy said.

Back with Ulrich…

"William this is getting hard we need our lyoko powers AHH!" He said while dodging another attack.

"That's it! We may not have our powers but Hiroki and Johnny do!" William said while kicking the Tarantula in the stomach causing it to fire at it's counterpart (it's partner)

"William your right! Hiroki play ninja hurry!" Ulrich said opening his cell phone, "jeremy we got one of the tarantula's to kill the other one but we're still having trouble are the almost finished?"

"Ulrich, yeah but we're having the same problem as you're." Jeremy said.

"Really-" Ulrich said but then his cell phone was shot by the Tarantula.

"Guys you better hurry!" Jeremy said.

"Got it I think this might do the trick!" Kevin said taking out the lightning card with a picture of Ulrich on it, "Lightningus BURSTUS(lightning-us burst-us)!" Kevin said while waving his arms as lightning was being shot from them, "You guys go to tower deactivate it!"

"OK let's go!" Pit said while jumping from iceberg to iceberg.

Both Pit and Aelita entered the tower at the same time the put their hands on the screen it read: Pit, Aelita it blinked twice before Code lyoko appeared on the screen, "Tower deactivated." They both said.

Ulrich, William, Hiroki, and Johnny…

"AHHH! Huh what happened?" Hiroki said.

"They must have deactivated the tower expect a return to the past!" Ulrich said relived.

Back with Jeremy…

"Return to the past now!" He said as the white light covered the world

Pit woke up he read his clock: 7:00 AM, "What It's 7!" He rushed out of the room with a set of clothing.

"Haha that's what you get when you mess with your brother." Kevin said turning the clock back to it's actual time: 500 AM

A/N: did you like it? By the way I just gave away something; Ulrich gets the lightning element. Good bye now


	9. 104 elemental charge

Back on LYOKO!?

A/N: Again if you're against Kevin's new powers (which by the way will give some secrets away) then please vote on my poll on my profile.

Anyways: lyrics!:

_Here we are going far to save all that we love if we give all that we got we will make it through_

_Here we are like stars shining bright on your world today make evil go away,_

Odd: Hey you're not going to mention yours truly in your note?

ME: Odd get away you're interrupting my story! pushes Odd out of image

Odd: Hey how am I 'interrupting' your story? I'm just talking and it's just the theme song.

Me: just leave pushes Odd again OK back to the theme song:

_Code lyoko we'll restart it all, Code lyoko be there when you call Code lyoko we will stand real tall Code lyoko stronger after all…_

Episode 104 elemental charge…

"OK so we now know that Ulrich is going to get the lightning element, I get the light element, Johnny has the fire element, Odd had but lost the earth element, and Hiroki also had but lost the ice element." Pit said.

"Hey speaking of the light element I wonder when Xana is going to take us to the sun moon or the windy sector." Kevin said.

"I also wonder when Xana's gonna show his face so I can crush him!" Odd said. Everyone looked at him weirdly, "What?" everyone then laughed.

"OK so anyways even though we know 5 out of 10 of the lyoko warriors elements we still need to get them because sooner or later Xana's going to use the elements against us." Jeremy said.

The bell rung, "Well say hello to science!" said Ulrich before going off to the school with the others

During math...

Jeremy looked at his laptop, "Guys Xana's activated a tower."

"What?" Aelita asked.

"Excuse me, Aelita, Jeremy is there something you would like to say?" Ms. Hertz

"Umm no madam." Jeremy said

"OK so…" Ms Hertz said going on and on about science (I can't imagine why lol)

"Guys we have to get to the factory." Jeremy said.

"Why it's not like it's going to be anything…" Odd said while and explosion happened outside.

"Yeah Odd nothing's going on." Pit said while another explosion happened, "guys how are we going to make with all of those explosions happening?"

"I don't know maybe not all of us should go! Odd you and Sissi stay here make sure no one gets hurt the rest of us will go Ulrich call Yumi and William, since they're supposed to be leaders for Johnny and Hiroki most of them will go!" Kevin said running to the door.

"Excuse me where on Earth do you think you're going young man? We'll be safer in here!" Ms. Hertz said to the rest of the group.

"Ms. Hertz please let us go if you don't the whole school could be in great danger!" Ulrich said.

"No we'll all be safer in here." Ms. Hertz said.

"OK I didn't want to do his Ms. Hertz but you left my no choice!" Kevin said taking out a small book from his sleeve.

"Kevin what are you doing?" Ms Hertz asked.

"This will only be temporary you won't even feel a thing: knockus outus our teacherus!" Kevin said as a blue light knocked out Ms Hertz

"Come on guys let's go." Kevin said running out the door.

"Wait you have that book here on Earth?" Sissi asked.

"Yeah I asked Jeremy to copy one for me but they only work when I say them." Kevin said.

"How come?" Yumi asked as she Hiroki, and Johnny showed up.

"Where's William?" Aelita asked.

"I could asked where's Odd." Yumi said back.

"It doesn't matter as long as we get there, transportus us tous the factoryus!" Kevin said they all appeared in the computer room.

(skipping virtualization program again)

"OK you're in the Moon sector!" Jeremy said, "The tower should be due west."

"Ok now I know why it's dark when the moon is up." Hiroki said.

"Why is that?" Jeremy asked them.

"Here I'll give you a visual." Aelita said. A screen appeared on the computer screen.

"Are you sure you gave me a visual? I don't see anything." Jeremy said.

"I'll fix that." Pit said he took out his bow and arrows he shot an arrow in every direction, "The tower is this way."

"What, what, what I can't see where we're going!" Yumi said.

"Then use your telekinesis to shine!" Johnny said.

"To much energy points here maybe this spell will work." He took out the card that said light with a picture of Pit on it, "Lightus the wayus!" path quickly lit up it show many craters along the way.

"Kevin no more spell casting for you, you're almost out of energy points." Jeremy said, "Anyways here are your vehicles."

"Jeremy why'd you bring the overboard? I can ride with Yumi." Aelita asked.

"For Kevin." Jeremy said.

"Oh!" Kevin said he jumped on, "This is easy."

"Come on the tower is just straight ahead of our vehicles!" Ulrich said riding off into the light path

When they reached the tower they were accompanied by darkened versions of Tarantula's and Krabes.

"Whoa someone went a too little gothic on these monsters!" Pit said.

"Hey!" Yumi said (You know like darker as in really dark, black basically)

"Sorry but we have to deal with them for now!" Pit said pulling his arrow it bounced off of them, "No how are we supposed to defeat them?"

"Guys I just determined that these darker versions of the monsters are much stronger than the regular ones they have over 150 life points each and their outer coating can withstand a lot of damage before breaking making the monster more vulnerable, the outer coating can withstand up to 100 life points of damage before breaking but it will regain it is health every pause you make so attack continuously without any breaks while dodging there attacks which does triple than it did before meaning a range of 60-240 life points of damage at once." Jeremy said.

"Whoa HI YA!" Yumi said while throwing two of her fans, "Now Ulrich!"

"Triplicate, Triangulate!" He said making two clones then slashing the Darkened version of the Tarantula slashing until he was hit by a laser from the Krabe being shot to the side into the darkness of the moon sector.

"Ulrich!" Yumi shouted as he disappeared.

"Yumi we have to keep attacking! Dissappearus armorus!" Kevin shouted before he got devirtualized by lack of energy points.

"Yumi keep attacking Kevin sacrificed himself so we could attack and now we should! ENERGY FIELD!" Aelita shouted shooting and devirtualizing the Tarantula (Yes Aelita's energy fields are very deadly even to my over 150 life pointed monsters)

"Nice work Aelita now get through the Krabe before the armour grows back!" Jeremy said, "Kevin you go help Odd and William at the school."

"Right!" Kevin said running to the elevator, through the sewer to the school where Odd, William and Sissi were, "Hey guys everyone's inside the school right?"

"Yeah all except us." Odd said then another explosion happened near the sewage drain.

"How is Xana making all these explosions?" William asked them.

"let's see." Kevin said closing his eyes, "rewindis (rewind-is) the explosion-X!" the explosion near the sewer exploded then went back into a container then back into the air, "That's how he was doing it! He's using bombs!"

"We have to get back he's aiming for the factory!" Odd shouted.

"Hopefully what we did on lyoko will help them." Kevin said he opened his cell phone, "Yeah Jeremy?"

"Kevin is everyone OK?"

"Yeah we're all OK but Xana's aiming for the factory with bombs they have to get to the tower stall the Krabe to get Aelita or Pit to the tower now!"

"OK try to get here ASAP to help in the mean time we'll try without your help!" Jeremy said, "Guys find a way to distract the Krabe so that Pit or Aelita can fly past!" Jeremy shouted to the lyoko team.

"OK Yumi, Hiroki Johnny, and Ulrich you distract the Krabe while me and Pit will get to the tower GO!" Aelita said.

" HI YA!" Yumi shouted.

Hiroki took a few throwing stars and kunai knives out of his back pocket and threw them as well, They destroyed the outer shell of the Krabe knocking it over temporality, "Pit Aelita now!"

They flew over to the tower entered placed their hands on the screen; it blinked PIT AELITA twice before entered, CODE LYOKO, "Tower deactivated."

"Bet you guys want good new?." Jeremy said.

"Yeah that would be nice." Yumi said.

"Well to bad no good news bad news: Xana's activated a tower in the lightning sector and the bombs are heading the factory but there's a way tower just south." Jeremy said

"Come on guys let's go!" Yumi said going south.

"Jeremy we're here!" Sissi said in the elevator.

"OK get down to the scanners I'll virtualize you to the lightning sector." Jeremy said.

"OK Sissi said.

(skipping virtualization process)

"OK where's the tower?" Odd asked.

"Just east of your position. Be careful you'll be welcomed by lightning Tarantula's and lightning Krabes." Jeremy said.

"What are they?" William asked.

"Tarantula's and Krabes except they also have lightning powers, meaning they're faster, and have a shocking surprise with contact." Kevin said through Jeremy's microphone, "and there they are guarding the tower."

"The seven Tiferets!" Sissi shouted seven hearts formed around the Tarantula and blasted it, "Yes!"

"No!" Jeremy said, "These ones have more life points exactly double meaning 250 life points for the Tarantula's and 100 for the Krabe."

"What-" Sissi said before being devirtualized by a lightning burst.

"LASER ARROWS!" Odd shouted hitting the Tarantula with his metal arrows at it doing a lot of damage (you know metal, electricity kinda conducts it)

"TRIPLICATE TRIANGULATE!" Ulrich said coming out of nowhere, knocking out the Krabe and Tarantula

"Aelita, Pit go!" William said.

They entered the tower, then they put their hands on the screen it blinked; PIT AELITA before CODE LYOKO appeared, "Tower deactivated."

"Wait Xana's attacking you guys!" Jeremy said.

"I want my element back!" Both Hiroki and Odd said.

"LASER ARROWS!" Odd said, "WIND ELEMENT STYLE RAISING WINDS JUSTU!" Hiroki said, the wind carried the arrows and parted where Xana was standing from where they were standing.

"AHH combined you two are good even without your element but ALONE you stand no chance!" Xana said separating where Hiroki stood and where Odd stood they then got loose of his grip knocked Xana to the ground (Sorry I couldn't think of a way they could've done that, yeah I have writers blocks) he then disappeared and then they felt power, then they felt they got there elements back.

"HI YA!" Yumi said throwing her fans at the hornets approaching Hiroki and Odd, "Thanks we owe you one!" "Don't worry I'm keeping co-" Yumi said being devirtualized by the other Hornets, "YU-" Odd and Hiroki squealed before being devirtualized.

"ODD HIROKI!" Ulrich said before slashing the 2 hornets approaching him, using his swords to deflect the lasers by the last two hornets, accidentally hitting Aelita, Pit and William, "N-" Ulrich shouted before being shot to the side

"Ulrich you're down to 10 life points get to a tower to regenerate your life points.

"No." He said calmly, "SUPER SPRINT!" He jumped up and slashed a hornet to the ground then kicked it to it's wingmate It got destroyed but it's wingmate stayed all together, "TAKE THIS LOUSY BUG!" He said before throwing his sword to the last one.

"Good thing you did that! The lightning element is coming towards you." Jeremy said.

"OK WAIT." He said he took out his swords and slashed mid air instead of glowing blue they were glowing yellow and they slashed twice as fast, "Ok Jeremy you can do it now."

"RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!" Jeremy said.

They all ended up at the quad again, "OK so Ulrich, Hiroki, and Odd has their element back." The school bell rung.

"And we have science!" Aelita said they all laughed.

A/N the end!


	10. 105 Lyoko on Earth

Back on LYOKO!?

A/N: I decided not to put "next time on Code lyoko" so I'll tell you what the episode is about here,

So Xana activates a tower changing earth to have the effects like Lyoko's sectors what happens when to lyoko team gets stuck in a flood? Then a Lightning storm? In the mean time Ulrich tries to settle his relationship with Yumi

Lyrics:

_Here we are going far to safe all that we love if we give all that we've__got we can make it through ,_

_Here we are like stars shining bright on your world today make evil go away,_

_Code lyoko__we'll restart it all, Code lyoko be there when you call, Code lyoko stronger after all…_

Episode 105 lyoko on Earth?

"Hey Yumi can we talk?" Ulrich said.

"Of course we can but why? It's 5 A.M. I'm only out because I'm training with my telekinesis." Yumi said.

"Um… you know how you said we should only be friends?" Ulrich asked nervously.

"Yeah Of course so what?" Yumi said.

"I wanted t-" All of a sudden it started raining Interrupting what Ulrich was saying.

"Sorry Ulrich we have to get inside before my parents realize that I'm gone you should get back too." Yumi said Running in her house.

In the morning…

"Wow it's really raining hard outside." Aelita said to the rest of the crew inside their dorm.

"it started raining quite a while ago, you think that Xana's activated a tower?" Ulrich said.

"It's possible but I haven't checked yet so most likely." Jeremy said, "We have to go!"

"How? It kinda looks like the rain sector outside." Pit said.

"True and I can't see the rain sector on the super scan." Jeremy said.

"And there's no clouds!" Kevin pointed into the sky.

"Just like the Rain sector!" Willaim said.

"We have to hurry!" Odd said.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jim said stopping them.

"Umm going to school?"Ulrich said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah right! School's been cancelled due to the fact that we can't leave the dorm." Jim said.

"Sorry Jim but we have to leave if we don't all of France will be flooded so far only Kadic has been flooded the town will be soon if you don't let us go!" Johnny said, "All of France will be flooded right?"

"Yes Jim IF you don't let us go we will force our way out!" Kevin said.

"What are you gonna do?" Jim scoffed.

"This!" Ulrich said jumping up kicking him down.

After that they all ran to the factory, slightly flooded already, water flowing through the ladders.

"Great how are we going to get the scanner room and to the computer lab?" Yumi said just showing up with Hiroki.

"We just will." Odd said jumping from the wet ropes.

(Once again skipping virtualization process)

"OK guys you're in the Sun sector the tower should be a few degrees west from your position." Jeremy said.

"OK Jeremie do you know why everything looks so bright?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah I haven't gotten to programming sunglasses for this sector." Kevin said.

"But The vehicles should create shadow enough to cover our eyes." Pit said.

"Already on it!" Jeremie said, The overboard, Overwing, Overbike, Overship (The overship is shaped like the nav skids) The Overscooter and Oversub.

"Ok let's GO!" Pit said.

"Unless we're attack by Tarantulas!" Ulrich said.

"What are you talking abou- Oh." He said looking over seeing a few tarantulas.

Pulling the draw string he shot his arrow at the Tarantulas, "HI YA!" Yumi said throwing her tessen fans, "LASER ARROWS!" Odd said shooting his arrows at the Tarantulas, "SECRET JUSTU CRYTAL NEEDLES!" Hiroki said, with that all Tarantula's were destroyed, "Let's keep going!" Kevin said.

"Anything else we need to know about Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

"Not yet and you're almost at the tower." Jeremie said.

Then something happened outside, "Hey guys I think that there's a lightning storm now, I'll check the sectors see if we have the rain sector back." Jeremie said.

"Umm Jeremie I think it's too late, we're kinda stuck still." Sissi said (to see how they look see Sabotage)

After that a lightning bolt hit the satellite on the top of the factory then the lyoko warriors started going in fast motion, Ulrich not even being seen.

"We're at the to-" Aelita said before being frozen again, Pit and Kevin tried going in to but got frozen next to Aelita, "What's happening?" Yumi asked.

"Maybe if You use your telekinesis you can move them into the tower." Jeremie said.

"I'll try." Yumi pushed on her temples slightly moving all three of them before being frozen as well, not stopping her telekinesis shortly after she got devirtualized. "YUMI!" Ulrich shouted. "That's not good." Hiroki said, "Anyways maybe I can move them, WIND ELEMENT STYLE BLOWING WI-" Hiroki too was frozen.

"Guys don't help you'll just be frozen." Jeremie said.

"I think they already figured that out Jeremie." Yumi said climbing up the ladder soaking wet.

"I think it's the lightning and the water." Jeremie said.

"Jeremie what are we supposed to do? The only three people that can deactivate the tower are frozen and so is Hiroki." Johnny said, "So what do we do?"

"I'll push using the lightning element maybe I might just be able to move at least one of them." Ulrich said, "SUPER SPRINT!" pushing Pit closer to then tower then he went through Pit then he got frozen.

"OK now William throw your sword at Pit!" Odd said.

"What that'll devirtualize him!" William said.

"Throw the handle at him!" Odd said.

"OH." William said throwing his handle at Pit pushing him into the tower he shook his head before going up, putting his hand on the screen; It blinked, PIT twice before CODE LYOKO was entered.

"Good bad news guys a snowstorm just hit and and another tower has been activated in sector 5?" Jeremie said.

"OK let's get going to the edge of the sector." Kevin said.

"OK entering the code 'scipio'" Jeremie said.

"OK guys after you enter the tower should be just outside the room you're in." Jeremie said.

"Real detailistic, Jeremie, because there is 4 ways out!" Pit said.

"Sorry that's all I can say."

"OK I'll take the one above see if it's there Kevin you take left Pit you take right, everyone else take the one in front of us." Aelita said flying up.

"OK GO!" Kevin said running to the left finding nothing. Pit going right also found nothing. Aelita also found nothing so they headed for the room where they were in before. Sissi, Ulrich, Odd, William, Hiroki, and Johhny found the tower... guarded by the scyphazoa and a lot of creepers. "Not good." Johnny said.

"Right but nothing some kunai knives and shuriken have never been able to fix!" Hiroki said taking out throwing stars and Kunais throwing them all at the creepers... even the one hiding behind a block.

"Guys we're... here." Aelita said seeing the scyphzoa, "OK Pit again take right, Kevin take left I'll attack from here, "Right." "Got it!" "NOW! ENERGY FIELD!" Pit pulled his bow string and shot, "LIGHTNINGUS BURSTUS!" "OK let's get past this over sized jellyfish!"

All three of them entered the tower

On Earth...

"Yumi you go make sure everyone at the school is ok!"

"Right!" Yumi said running off into the school then into the dorm.

"Ishyama! What are you doing?" Jim shouted at her.

"Is everyone OK here?" Yumi asked.

"Yes we're all fine at the top!" Jim said.

"WHAT!" Yumi sqealed, "There is a lightning storm going on outside get them to the bottom floor. AHHHHHH" Yumi shouted as she was hit with a strike of lightning.

"ISHYAMA! Are you OK Yumi?" Jim asked.

"I'm fine... get the other kids... safe... one person... is not important... to the other lives... at stake." Yumi slowly said bruises all over her face.

"OK but I'm reporting back as soon as everyone else is safe!" Jim said (A/N he's trying to keep his job.)

"NO! Go on without me... I'll be fine as long as the other kids are safe." Yumi said.

"Are yo-"

"GO!" She shouted as she was almost hit by another lightning bolt but was saved by Jim using a plastic shield he had found on the ground to lure away the lightning, "What are you... doing... go..." She said before fainting.

"OK." He said he went to the top of the building and shouted, "IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED A LIGHTNING STORM HAS HIT GET TO LOWER GROUND!"

Yumi's cell phone was ringing Jim picked it up, "Hello?" Jim asked.

"Jim what are you doing with Yumi's phone?" Jeremy asked.

"That's not important but right now she's fine just fainted." Jim said.

"Is she OK?"

"Not really, what's going on Jeremie!?" Jim asked.

"Sorry Jim if I told you you'd forget in 2 minutes." Jeremie said.

"WHAT are you talking about!!" Jim asked confured

"Sorry Jim, Return to the past now!" Jeremie said.

Back to 5 A.M...

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes, I know just get to the point." Yumi said.

"I know you want us to be just good friends but I want to be more then that." Ulrich said it was so suttle.

"Me too but the fact is we'd get too jealous when we see eachother hanging around orther girls/guys." Yumi said.

"Then let's not get Jealous." Ulrich said kissing Yumi on the lips.

A/N: There you go! Oh Btw for those more mature readers i'll make a sequel to this ending but not in this story (What I mean is it won't be in the same story)


	11. 106 Lost warriors

BACK ON LYOKO!?

Summary: OK so, when the group comes to lyoko, Ulrich and Odd are devirtualized but don't come back into the scanner room. Later on, the day they come back, trying to get Aelita to send them to Lyoko with everyone else, when everyone else goes and they're last to be virtualized they stop the scanner from virtualizing them, then what happens when Aelita, Kevin and Pit are devirtualized before they fix the scanners, also lyoko is being messed and sending the warriors to different sectors. Meanwhile Yumi's parents are getting on her's and Hiroki's case about getting home late, letting them only go out for school unless accompanied by one of them

A/N: Also if '' is in a sentence the person is quoting someone.

_Here we are going far To save all that we love if we give all we've got we will make it through_

_Here we are shining bright on your world to day make evil go away_

_Code lyoko we'll reset it all Code lyoko be there when you call Code lyoko we will stand real tall Code lyoko stronger after all..._

106: Lost warriors…

"LASER ARROW!!" Odd shouted shooting his arrows at the Krabes guarding the tower.

"This is how you take care of a Krabe Odd. SUPER SPRINT!" Ulrich said running up the Krabe slashing its legs making it go into the digital sea.

"Not everyone has Super speed, BUT not everyone has Time control." Odd said making time on lyoko slow down he walked over the Krabe and pushed it into the digital sea as well, then time went back to normal.

"Not fair Odd." Ulrich said walking up to Odd.

"Neither was your 'Super Sprint'" Odd said.

"ODD, ULRICH! ENERGY FIELD" Aelita shouted before they were pushed/devirtualized by the last Krabe, then she devirtualized the last one. (A/N: they're near the digital sea.)

"Just get into the tower guys." Yumi said gloomily kneeling on the surface of the mountain sector.

"They're going to be OK, Yumi I promise." Pit said, walking into the tower. They reached the top, They all placed their hand on the screen, it blinked; Pit Aelita Kevin before; CODE… LYOKO

They exited the tower, "They're going to be OK, aren't they?" Sissi asked.

"I'm sure they are." William said, patting Yumi's shoulder.

"Come on guys, it's almost 6:00 am We should get back." Jeremie said.

They all walked back to Kadic except for Hiroki and Yumi who went to their house, "Yumi, Hiroki where have you been?" Their Dad asked in a firm tone.

"No where?" Hiroki said.

"I don't think so we go to your room and we find you missing." Their Mom said.

"Why do you have to check up on us? We're big kids now we don't need our Mom and Dad to hold our hand in a 8 by 8 feet room." Yumi said storming off into her room after.

"Hiroki sweetie what happened?" his mom asked.

"I can't talk about it." Hiroki said bolting into Yumi's room.

"Yumi?"

"What?"

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Hiroki asked shyly.

"sure but why?" Yumi said sitting up.

"I'm sad too about Odd and Ulrich they're my friends too you know." Hiroki said sitting down beside his sister.

"Yeah OK."

"But how do you Aelita and Sissi feel?" Hiroki asked, to his now crying sister, Aelita, and Sissi were also crying, Jeremie trying to figure out what had happened to them, Pit, and Kevin in Odd and Ulrich's room yelling at Kiwi for being on Ulrich's bed, Kiwi hiding under a chair, William, looking over the times he had with Odd or Ulrich, Johnny just slowly thinking about the time he asked Ulrich for advice.

The next morning…

"Hey guys." Ulrich said with Odd following behind him.

"Ulrich, Odd!" Yumi said jumping up to hug them along with Aelita and Sissi.

"Hey, What happened?" (incert guys name here) said

"Nothing that we couldn't handle." Odd said then he whispered into Aelita's ear, "Can we go to lyoko?" Aelita pushed Odd away and looked him in the eye's no Xana mark, she hugged him and Ulrich again.

During class Ulrich slipped a note to Aelita;

_Dear Aelita,_

_Can we go to lyoko? _

_We really need to go_

_Odd and I just know that Xana will activate a tower_

_Take us along with Pit and Kevin and everyone else execpt Jeremie _

_He'll blow a casket if he knew_

_LOVE Ulrich._

'Love?' Aelita thoght she continued;

_P.S kisses._

'Kisses?' she looked over to Ulrich who winked at her, then kissed her on the cheek making her fall over blushing.

"Miss. Stones!" Ms. Hertz shouted at Aelita.

"Sorry Ms. Hertz." She said picking up her chair sitting back down, "Ulrich?"

"So do we go to lyoko?" Ulrich asked.

"if it'll get you off my back sure." Aelita said rudely still thinking about what Ulrich did, "Umm Ms Hertz I think I may have sprained something may I go to the imfermary?"

"Yes will someone acompany Miss stones?" Ms Hertz asked.

"I will." The lyoko team said, execpt Jeremie (He was in another class at the time.)

"OK you may all go but NO DILLY DALLY!" Ms Hertz.

They all headed for the big oak tree where Jim was. "OK we'll enter through the gym." Kevin said running to the school, they entered going through the sewers Aelita sent everyone then her Odd and Ulrich were last, before the scanner closed on them Odd and Ulrich put their hands between the scanner doors exited the scanners then pulled off the cords connecting the scanners to the super computer.

Meanwhile on lyoko…

"Hey were's Odd and Ulrich?" Yumi asked looking around the mountain sector, spotting a tower activated, "Hey there's a activated tower." Yumi said running to it, before being 'devirtualized' then sent to the forest sector, "Where am I?" she asked the air, Hiroki went up next, also 'devirtualized' but this time sent to the ice sector, Sissi, and Willaim ran to it next both also 'devirtualized' William to the dessert sector and Elizabeth (now I RUNNNNNN) to the rain sector, johnny ended up in the Fire sector. Then Aelita and Pit went flying into the tower but were shot by Krabes along the way, "LIGHT ARROWS!" devirtualizing the Krabe. Kevin then went to the tower but was also shot when he went flying he noticed an orange blob in the distance, he took Aelita and ran to it lasers being shot at them, Pit shot a light arrow devirtualizing the next Krabe.

Back to Earth…

Jeremie was daydreaming seeing the guys run past, he rose his hand, "Yes." The teacher asked, "ummm my I go to the washroom?" Yes but be quick the reason you're here is because you missed this lesson." Jeremie to the factory when he got there he found 'Odd' and 'Ulrich' messing with the controls, "ODD! ULRICH!" He shouted, he saw the Xana mark appear in their eyes again.

Lyoko…

"HE YA!" pit shouted shooting his light arrow at the krabe, "AHHHHHH!" Pit shouted being thrown back as he hit the hard mountain. "Hurry Aelita!" Kevin shouted running towards the orange blob before being stopped by a megatank, "Aye… Freezeus!" He shouted freezing the megatank, "Aelita fly there I'll take care of the Megatank."

"Are you sure?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah." He said while Aelita flew off the megatank unfroze opened its casing and fired, "Aye…" He took out his book, "SHIELDUS FROM THIS BLAST!" a wall blocked the fire but it came through and devirtualized him as well as Aelita not far ahead.

"AELITA! KEVIN!" Pit shouted before being devirtualized by the Krabe, the tower deativated.

Back on Earth…

"Ulrich, Odd your don't have to do th- AHHH!" Jeremie tried to say but then Odd started to choke him while Ulrich went to the scanner room and plugged the scanners back in. "What are you doing?" He asked before the dissapeared and one-by-one the warriors came back, execpt for, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Kevin, and Pit, "WHERE ARE THEY!?" Jeremie shouted, "I-I-I tried to stop but we were sent to other sectors." Yumi said crying, along with everyone else, "NOW PIT, AELITA, AND KEVIN ARE GONE TOO!!" Hiroki shouted.

A/N: enough to make you cry? Sorry I had to find away to bring them back, but had a writers block along the way so I decided to bring someone else down too, once again SORRY!!


	12. 107 An Echo's Echo

BACK on LYOKO!?

A/N: sorry for not updating lately I know you probably won't read it now… but anyways I hope you do PLEASE give me some idea's!

Summary: With 5 of the lyoko warriors missing the group decides to split back to the way they were before Yumi, Jeremie, and William back to being loners just Johnny, and Hiroki being friends, and Sissi goes back to bossing around Herve and Nickolas… until they see the others again… but when is that?

_Here we are going far to save all that we love if we give all that we've got we will make it through,_

_Here we are like stars shining bright on your world today make evil go away,_

_Code lyoko__we'll restart it all, Code lyoko be there when you call, Code lyoko stronger after all…_

Episode 107 An echo's echo

"WHAT!?" Jeremie shouted.

"Yeah…" William trailed off.

"What happened!?" Jeremie shouted again.

"Well… we aren't exactly sure… we-er I was transported to the forest sector. I'm not sure about anyone else but I know I was transported." Yumi said.

"OK… OH! How about that materialization program that I made for Aelita!" Jeremie said.

"Yeah but they need to be in a tower, we aren't sure where they are _now_." Yumi responded.

"OK… well how about we go back to our lives _before_ lyoko? I secretly crushing on Yumi, Yumi and Jeremie go back to not having friends, Hiroki and Johnny just stay together, and Sissi goes back to Herve and nick?" William suggested.

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"then what? None of us can deactivate towers, except Hiroki in the ice sector and Johnny in the fire sector, knowing that I'm pretty sure Xana will not strike there." William said.

"We could shut off the super computer, but stay friends." Jeremie said.

"WHAT!?" everyone else exclaimed.

"What about the others it would just be like Aelita's father except this is 5 people not 1 person…" Yumi said.

"Let's sleep on it." Hiroki said.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

The next morning (Sunday)

They all meet in the super calculator room, "OK so ,should we take William's offer?" Jeremie asked.

"Um, I guess I mean without Aelita, Kevin, and Pit we can't defeat Xana let's turn off the super computer." Yumi said.

They all started to cry, that is except William, and Jeremie trying not to cry, Hiroki, Johnny, Sissi, and Yumi burst out as Jeremie pulled the switch and the super calculator.

"Where are we?" A voice said.

"I don't know." Another voice replied, it was a girl's voice soft yet firm.

"How do we head out?" It was a guy's voice it was worried.

"I don't know how _do _we get out." A voice said jokingly.

"Why is it black? I thought we were supposed to see a light." This voice was serious.

"Children." This voice echoed, "You may go back to Earth, but only 3 of you may go, the willing will stay here guarding the passage to lyoko"

"What? Only 3?" Now this voice was clear it was Aelita.

"I am _willing_ to stay." Ulrich said a little shaky but still firm.

"I will also stay." Kevin said firmly.

"Kevin, are you sure? I don't want to lose you like we did our parents." Pit said it sounded like he was about to cry.(yes they're orphans)

"Yes I'm completely sure."

"What? We need an extra hand with defeating X-" Pit was cut off.

"Hurry and choose before _he _comes, say your good-byes, Odd, Aelita, and Pit." It echoed again.

"Bye." Aelita hugged both Kevin and Ulrich, Pit also hugged Kevin, Odd gave both Odd and Ulrich a hand shake. After that, the three of them disappeared as if they were devirtualized.

"Kevin, Ulrich. You may have chosen to stay, but I can't let you do that. If you stay, you'll end up like William did."

"What? What happened to William?" Kevin asked.

"Who are you?" Ulrich asked, "The only people that know what happened to William, is William, Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, and-" He gasped, "Are you Franz Hopper?"

"Indeed. Now get out." Franz boomed.

"Right." They said.

"Before you go, you and your friends, will be rewarded with either, a new weapon or power." He said and then he faded away as Ulrich and Kevin were "devirtualized"

They came back to the scanners, and were greeted by Aelita, Odd, and Pit. "I thought you were guarding the passage." Aelita said.

"We were also sent back or else we would end up like William did, as Xana's slaves" Ulrich said.

"Um I think they shut down the super calculator." Pit said.

"Why do you say that?" Odd asked.

"It was dark where we were." He replied.

"Right… so we turn it back on?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, Ulrich, you stay here, Odd come with me, Aelita Kevin you check the monitors up stairs." Pit said.

"Right." They replied, Pit and Odd took the elevator, Kevin and Aelita climbed the ladder to the monitors. Pit pulled the lever, The screens lit up, actually they turned red. "Ulrich, get into a scanner."

"Um ok." He said entering a scanner.

"Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich VIRTUALIZATION!" Aelita said sending him to the mountain sector. "OK Aelita, let me see something." They switched spots, Kevin sat on the chair, and Aelita stood watching. "Ulrich."

"Yeah now I'm sending in Odd, Pit, and Aelita, try looking for the tower in the meantime."

"Right, but I'm gonna need some kind of t-" the Overbike was forming in front of him, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, and here comes you passengers." Aelita, Odd and Pit landed beside him, the overboard forming right beside Odd's foot, Odd, now had longer claws, Pit now has a mirror shield, "Guys, I'll get the others, and watch out forward lies some, mountain crawlers."

"Mountain crawlers?" Odd asked, then A giant boulder turned into a Krabe only made of rock, it shoot a laser right at Pit, he took out his shield, it absorbed the blow and shot it back, "Cool." Pit said before putting it away.

Meanwhile….

"Hey, Yumi!"

"Hm?" She mumbled before turning to see Kevin she ran to hug him, "Kevin! Are the others with you?"

"No," Her face saddened, "They're on lyoko, where you should be Xana has activated a tower."

"Really?" Her face brightened up, they went to find the others, when they finished they all went to the factory, and were virtualized.

Yumi noticed that she had a huge fan on her back and took it out it had the same design that her original ones had except larger, Hiroki landed then was shoot off the edge, "HIROKI!" Yumi shouted, he was falling he got near the digital sea then he landed ON the digital sea, "Whoa."

They all sighed, "OK now how do I get back up?" The Overwing appeared beside him he jumped on then went to surface, "So cool."

"OK so what do I do with this fan?"

"Hm, it looks too big to throw, and it seems, the edge is very sharp." Kevin said, Yumi swung the fan, and nearly blew Hiroki off the edge again.

"Oh sorry." She said covering her mouth.

"It's ok."

"No time to talk, we got ourselves monsters ahead." Ulrich said pointing to the tarantulas, hornets, Krabes, and Megatanks heading towards them.

"Hm, he brought out a lot of friends today." Aelita said, "ENERGY FIELD!" It the outer case of the megatanks.

"Guys I found something interesting, if you're low on life points you can get extra armourr, by saying, 'armour energize'" Jeremie said.

"Cool." William said, before almost getting hit by the megatank, "ARMOR ENERGIZE!" then virtualized onto him, were, chest pads, shoulder pads, elbow pads, and knee pads, the blast hit the chest pads but barely made a scratch.

"Oh, and apparently, you can only use the armor, when you are about to be devirtualized, or have less than 10 life points, they have 50 life points but divide the damage by 10." Jeremie said.

"Odd, Pit, Aelita, Kevin you guys go ahead we'll hold the fort down." Yumi said taking out her giant fan.

"Right. Jeremie taxi's please." Odd said, the overboard appeared beside him and the overbike beside Kevin, "Let's go." They jumped on and went over the monsters.

"HI YA!" Yumi swung her fan and great winds blew most of them away.

"SUPER SPRINT!" Ulrich ran forward and missed a slash-or so he thought, the hornet blew up, "What?" He looked at his sabers, they looked a little longer than usual, they then shrunk down to its original size.

"I haven't seen this part of the mountain sector." Odd said.

"Neither have I." Aelita agreed looking around.

"Then again the sectors do change constantly." Kevin added.

"True but never so drastically." Aelita said.

"Maybe it hasn't changed." Pit said taking out his mirror, looking into it, the mirror looked completely different then what they were seeing, "See, Xana has just concealed it."

"Well Xana has done this before, but never like this." Odd said.

"Maybe that's his trick." Kevin said.

"Yeah, may-" Aelita was cut off by buzzing.

"HORNETS!" Pit said.

"But from where?" Kevin asked.

"Who cares? LASER ARROW!" Odd said shooting an arrow at the rocks, it went through it and he felt it hit something, "That's it." He said running through the rock then being shot back out, "Ow." He said.

"Odd, you only have 60 life points left." Jeremie said.

"Yeah thanks for the good news." Odd said.

"Well, The others are doing fine." Jeremie said.

"OK, so what now, if we go in the hornets shoot us out." Odd said.

"Hm, how about this." Aelita opened her mouth and started sing a little the surroundings changed into what it looked like in Pit's mirror.

"LIGHT ARROW!"

"LASER ARROW!" the 2 arrows, collided making an explosion, destroying all the hornets.

"The seven Tiferets!" Sissi's attack hit the Megatank, but she was almost hit by the other one, "Armour energize!" Her loose fitting clothing got tighter and virtualized onto her were, Chest pads, shoulder pads, Elbow, pads, and knee pads. Then all the Krabe's, Tarantula's, and Hornet's focused all their energy onto Sissi, laser after laser, until it broke and they devirtualized her.

"HI YA!" Yumi's wind blew past them, "HI YA!" she threw her fans at the Krabes and devirtualized all of them

"Nice." Ulrich said, Yumi blushed then retrieved her fans.

Hiroki almost barfed, then performed a few hand seals, "FIRE STYLE: GREAT EXPLOSION TECHNIQUE!" Then out of nowhere and explosion either devirtualized, them or blew them into the digital sea.

"Let's move on." They ran towards the tower but was stopped by one Tarantula, and one Krabe.

"OK, so," Kevin took out his book, " FREEZE!" The monsters froze in place, "Shall we?" He said walking past them, the others followed, then entered the tower, they floated up, landed on the upper floor, as the screen appeared, they put their hands/paws on the screen: Aelita, Kevin, Odd, Pit it blinked their names twice before entering: code LYOKO, "Tower deactivated."

They exited the tower then was materialized, "I love the new amour." William said.

"Yeah but it clashes…" Sissi said, while everyone stared, "What it does."

"OK so anyways, what was the point of Xana's attack?" Hiroki asked.

"I don't know." Jeremie said.

A figure appeared on the screen and it laughed quietly.

A/N: MUAHAHAHA coughs ok so how was it?


	13. 108 lyoko minus 3

Back on lyoko

A/N: once again I'm sorry I haven't updated lately but I've got a life…not just writing this story.

Anyways:

_Here we are going far to save all that we love if we give all that we've got we will make it through,_

_Here we are like stars shining bright on your world today make evil go away,_

_Code lyoko we'll restart it all, Code lyoko be there when you call, Code lyoko stronger after all…_

Episode 108: lyoko minus 3 once again

Odd's alarm clock went off, "Odd would you turn that off?" Ulrich said sheepishly, "Odd!" He yelled to his roommates bed, but he wasn't there, "huh?"

"Hey Cornelia!" Odd said catching up to a girl, she had long blonde hair(braids), blue eyes, she wore a long pink skirt that went down to her ankles covering her pink socks and red shoes, she also wore a red tank top and a yellow jacket over it, "What do you want Odd?" She said rudely

"Nothing just wondering if you'd want to go on a date with me to the movies." Cornelia blushed at this, "uh ok."

'YES!!' He thought, "What do you want to watch?"

"Uh I don't know, anything to do with romance." 'Oh no' "Or Something blowing up." 'jackpot!' "OK I hear zombie Alienation 4 is out want to see it?" Odd asked. "I'd love to."

"Hey, Einstein. Wake up, it's time for breakfast." Jeremie just lay there on his keyboard, "Jeremie, Pit, and Aelita are going on a date."

"Huh? What? Oh it's you not funny you did this to me before." He said.

"Yeah when was that?"

"The day that the For- Oh no, If the same thing happens. Xana's going to delete one sector." Jeremie said, looking at Ulrich, "And if that happens, me and Aelita have to recreate lyoko."

"Don't forget you guys have Pit and Kevin this time."

"True but even so we could still lose sectors." He said as they headed to the cafeteria, they got their breakfasts and headed towards the table, which had, everyone except Odd, Yumi and Hiroki, "Hey guys" Jeremie said as he sat down.

"What's up?" William asked.

"Xana deleting the sectors." Jeremie said.

"Jeremie he tried it before remember what happened? We rebuild lyoko." Aelita said.

"But today started out like the day he deleted the forest sector."Jeremie said(For all those smart asses out there, yes I did just watch the beginning of lyoko minus one then changed it a little).

"Then we should get ready?" Johnny asked.

"Well Since today we don't have school that's a plus, we can go to the factory as soon as he activates that tower."

"Hey guys."Odd said.

"You're in a happy mood. Who'd you ask out today?" Aelita asked.

"Cornelia." He said.

"You mean that girl who likes sci-fi?" Ulrich asked.

"No the one with blonde hair, and likes romance and action." Odd said.

"You mean my lab partner?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah." Odd replied.

"You're in luck Odd, she's crazy about you, I saw her notebook once and on the front 2 pages it's just your name in different fonts and hearts all over them." Aelita said.

"Really?" Odd asked.

"No but she does like you, in fact you asked me to ask you, but then I forgot." Aelita said (lying)

"AELITA!" He yelled.

"Is there a problem Mr. Della Robbia?" Jim asked.

"Uh no Jim." He said sitting back down, Jim walked away.

"Guys we have a problem, Xana's activated 3 towers."

"Do we split up?" Kevin asked.

"we shouldn't but it looks like we have to." Jeremie said, before they felt a tremble, he took out his laptop, typing, "Oh no! Xana's making earthquakes it looks like he's trying to break down the factory." They ran out heading for the big oak tree heading into the sewers.

"wait, aren't we missing people?" Ulrich asked

"Yumi and Hiroki!" William said, as he whipped out his cell phone.

"Hello?" Yumi asked, "Oh no! I'll get Hiroki and we'll be right there. Hiroki We have trouble." She said to him standing in her doorway.

They got to the factory.

"OK Kevin, William, and Ulrich I'll send you to the forest sector then when Yumi gets here I'll transfer her there. Transfer Kevin, Ulrich, and Hiroki Scanner Ulrich Kevin William VIRTUALISATION. Oh Yumi quickly into the scanner room." (somehow Hiroki got there before his sister)

They landed into the forest sector, "Oh great seafood platter with sides of hornets." Ulrich said pointing to the 3 Krabes and 5 hornets.

"Well then, let's give them a light breeze before we hit them." Yumi said startling the guys, taking out her fan, "HI YA!" she said letting a fairly strong breeze knocking most away.

"You call that a light breeze?" Ulrich asked, Yumi smiled.

"No time for jokes." Hiroki said

"Who's joking?" Ulrich asked.

"No one, Fire ball blitz!" Kevin said knocking out the rest of the hornets.

"HI YA!" Yumi said throwing her fans, the Krabe dodged it then shot its laser at Yumi, but Hiroki jumped in the way of the laser taking the hit, devirtualizing him, "No Hiroki!" She said then she threw both of her fans at the 2 Krabes hitting their Xana eye, then 4 megatanks appeared.

"Oh no." Kevin said.

"OK Aelita, William and Johnny I'll virtualize you into the dessert sector. Transfer, Scanner, Virtualisation."

"OK we're here." Johnny said before being shot by a megatank.

"That's not good." William said taking out his sword

"Energy Field!" She shouted shooting her 2 pink energy fields at the laser breaking it, Then before it could close its casing William stabbed his sword into the eye devirtualizing it, then blocking the next blast which was right beside him, "ENERGY FIELD!" Aelita shouting hitting the eye, then even more megatanks showed up about 3-5.

"OK Pit, Odd, and Sissi I'll virtualize you into the rain sector but be careful it looks like Xana doesn't want to give up. Transfer, scanner virtualization." He said.

"OK looks like we're at a bug convention." Odd said aiming at the 5 tarantula's and 5 Kankrelats, "Laser arrow!" "Seven Tiferets!" "Light Arrow!" The 3 attacks collided causing a big explosion devirtualizing all the monsters, then 6 megatanks showed up.

"There's something wrong here, how many megatanks are there?"

"We've got 6, ah LIGHT ARROW!" Pit said.

"Energy field! 2." Aelita said.

"Fire blast! 3. Why?" Kevin asked.

"There's 11 of them now and I bet he's planning on something big." Jeremie said

"Don't count on it. SUPER SPRINT Triplicate! TRIANGULATE!" Ulrich said then slashing the megatank only to be shot by the last one.

"Ulrich!" Yumi shouted, "HI YA" She shot her fan at the last megatank not realizing what was happening to Kevin, she turned around only to see that Kevin was being possessed by the Scyphozoa, "HI YA!" it was too late she hit the tentacles too late then Kevin ran to the way tower, "NO NOT AGAIN HI YA!" She shouted trying to hit Kevin, he dodged and went forwards, "Jeremie I need my overwing, Jeremie? JEREMIE!"

"Uh sorry Sis, but I don't know how to work the super computer."

"Hiroki?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to Jeremie?"

"He Ulrich, and Johnny are taking care of something."

"What are they taking care of?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know they took it outside."

"OK let me guide you through it."

"Ok yeah got it here's your overwing."

"OK Hiroki are you sure you typed in 'Overwing'?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because you sent me the overboard!" Yumi shouted, "How does Odd use this thing?"

Kevin was almost at the way tower when Yumi on the Overboard shot her fan, "Fire ball blitz!" Her fan disintegrated into the flames

"I still have 2 more, HI YA!" she said, once again he disintegrated that fan then her big one, "You're still not going in!" she said running up to him then kicking him away from the way tower he used his own powers to keep her in place as he entered the tower

"OK Aelita You go ahead deactivate the tower I'll take care of the megatank, Aelita?" William asked only to be kick by Aelita she went flying to the way tower.

He ran after her, finally catching up he threw his sword at her she dodged then flew into the tower.

"OK Pit, I'll take you to the tower, Sissi you keep the mega tanks busy come on pit. Pit?" Odd asked

"LIGHT ARROW." It went straight threw Odd devirtualizing him.

"pit. Pit?" Sissi asked before realizing that Pit flew off he entered the way tower

The 3 of them 'flew' to the higher platform and entered code Xana.

"What happened?" They asked.

"You got possessed." The other 3 answered.

"Hiroki can you rematerialize us?" Yumi asked.

"It might take a little while but ok." Hiroki said.

"Yumi Ishiyama, As I am about to disappear I will give you my power!" A glowing light said.

"William Dunbar I give you my everything." Another glowing light said.

"Elisabeth Delmas, I give you my power."

"DON'T CALL ME ELISABETH, but I accept."

"Uhh Rematerialize Yumi, Kevin, Aelita, William, Pit, and Sissi."

"First Yumi Kevin and Aelita showed up then William Pit and Sissi."

"OK uh return to the past now." Hiroki said.

"Cornelia!"

"What do you want Odd?" She said rudely

"Nothing just wondering if you'd want to go on a date with me to the movies." Cornelia blushed at this, "uh ok."

'YES!!' He thought, "What do you want to watch?"

"Uh I don't know, anything to do with romance. Or Something blowing up." "OK I hear zombie Alienation 4 is out want to see it?" Odd asked. "I'd love to."

"Hey, Einstein. Wake up, it's time for breakfast." Jeremie just lay there on his keyboard, "Jeremie, Pit, and Aelita are going on a date."

"That's not going to work a third time." Jeremie said.

"OK but we should get to breakfast."

"Odd did you get that date from Cornelia yet?" Aelita asked.

"Hey guys, I got the element from the desert sector."

"Same but from the rain sector."

"Do you think that Yumi got the Wood element from the forest?"

"Yes." Yumi said.

"hm do you think that Xana planned this?"

"No." Aelita said.

"Then why did we get the elements we got?"

"OK look at it this way, Wood is a solid element, and Yumi has a solid weapon so she would've gotten it over Kevin. Metal is also a solid element so there would be no point if I got it. But water is a liquid so it would be better if, me Pit or Sissi had it, since Pit is more angelic like it would be better if he got light and I wasn't there so Sissi should get it anyways."

"Then why did I get lightning? It's not a solid." Ulrich said.

"However, Lightning is conducted by your metal sabers which also emit a source of energy." Kevin said

"Cool so now, Hiroki, Odd, Johnny, me, Yumi, William, and Sissi have them." Ulrich said.

"Yeah now only, Aelita, Kevin and Pit don't have elements and it was also at the cost of 3 sectors." Yumi said.

"I have a question. Why don't the 'protectors' of lyoko not have elements?" Johnny asked.

"Well that's because we prove ourselves everyday to have an element, so to get an element we have to prove ourselves more than usual, I guess." Aelita said.

"Well You guys usually are the last ones on lyoko to defend it and that's when a sector gives you its power, but since we do that anyways we don't really have anything _to_ prove." Kevin said.

"Unless the next attack you guys are willing to stay so that we can be even more powerful." Pit said.

"Uh I'd like to help in anyway. So I'll stay." Ulrich said.

"Great."

A/N: this took me forever to right hoped you liked it


End file.
